The Girl of the Ice
by Jane Catt
Summary: The Saints are ressurected, and a mysterious woman appears in the Sanctuary bringing long lost memories and secrets capable of shaking the faith of the Saints in Athena. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Saint Seiya (The Girl of the Ice)**

_**After Hades Chapter**_

_**Disclaimer: **__All the Saint Seiya characters that appear in the original series belong to Masami Kurumada. However my OC's belong to me. I would like to thank Miya for the beta work. She did an awesome job (especially with this prologue) and is a good friend! ^_^ Enjoy reading. I don't promise quick updates. And, of course, please review! _

Prologue:

Steps echoed through the walls of the corridor of an ancient-looking Greek palace. As she made her way to the stairs, her long purple hair flew behind her and she started to walk up the long, white, marble staircase. The woman stopped on her heels as she reached her destination. In front of her were twelve beautiful thrones but only one, the biggest one, was occupied. She made her way to one of the empty thrones and sat.

- It's so nice to see you here again Athena.

Saori smiled and answered:

- Hello father – Zeus smiled back in recognition. – I'm sorry for not coming often but I need to ask a big favour of you.

- Go on.

- As you should know, all of my saints died protecting me from Hades and you know how long it takes until they are replaced.

- Yes. Your point is…

- I would like you to please resurrect them.

- That is a very important decision to make. But I do understand why you're asking me this. – Zeus took a small glance at his previously referred brother's throne – I would not like to have my daughter killed again by my brother's actions.

- So will you do it?

Zeus smiled.

- I will.

_End of Prologue_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day, a young woman with long brown hair appeared in the Sanctuary. She walked in an elegant and calm pace, with a confident and serious look in her eyes. When she reached the Aries temple, she was greeted by Mu. Seeing her, he said:

- Who are you? And what do you want from the Sanctuary?

- Hello! I'm Jane. I came here by request of Athena. I have a meeting with her so I need your permission to proceed.

- Do you have any proofs?

- Oh, please Mu-sama! If you don't believe me, call her!

Mu called the goddess and she confirmed what Jane had said. He let her enter the temple and said:

- I'm sorry if I was rude, but…

- I understand it's your mission. I was rude also, I apologize.

- It's okay.

- Have a nice day.

She went through and continued her path. When she arrived at the Taurus temple she didn't see anyone.

- Hello! Is there anybody here? Aldebaran-sama?

- WHAT?

The scream came from inside the private quarters and soon a big man appeared and asked angrily:

- What do you want?

- Hey! I wasn't rude! So I appreciate if you aren't too!

- You woke me up!

- It's five in the afternoon!

- So what do you want?

- I desire to pass. Mu-sama already gave me his permission. I have a meeting with Athena.

- If I let you pass, would you go away and let me sleep?

- Yes.

- Then go!

- Thank you. Pleasant dreams.

She passed and then when the Gemini temple came up she called once again:

- Saga-sama, Kanon-sama, is anybody here?

A man that she couldn't tell if it was Saga or Kanon appeared and said:

- What do you want from the Gemini temple?

- Err… you are…?

- Oh, sorry. I'm Gemini Kanon.

- Oh, Kanon-sama. Well I want your permission to pass. I have a meeting with Athena. Mu-sama and Aldebaran-sama already let me through.

- Okay if you want to pass you can.

- Really? Without any more questions?

- No. My brother is with Athena, if he objected he would be here by now. So go.

- Thank you. Have a nice day.

As she was going away, Kanon was thinking: "Too cold, too polite! She's hot, but reminds me too much of Camus! Geez, why all the hot chicks are stupid or have a cold temper?"

Meanwhile Jane arrived at the Cancer temple. This time she entered and said:

- Hello? Deathmask-sama?

- Yes? Who are you?

- Oh, hello! I'm Jane I have a meeting with Athena. May I pass?

Deathmask looked at her from head to toe and thought: "Man, she's hot! She's beautiful! And what deep brown eyes she has…" He snapped out of his dream state when she insisted once more:

- Excuse me? Hello?

- What? Oh, sorry I was thinking.

- So, can I pass?

- Sure. And what do you say about later the two of us go take a drink?

- Sorry I don't mix duty with pleasure.

- Duty?

- Yes, I'm here for work.

- Oh, then maybe when your work is done?

- Maybe. So, have a nice day.

She got out of the temple and went to the next one. When she got to the Leo temple Aiolia said:

- Hello, beauty!

- Excuse me? I like to be treated with respect!

- I didn't mean to offend you. I was only making an observation.

- Well, I didn't like it!

- I'm sorry. So what can I do for you?

- I need to pass. I have a meeting with Athena.

- Okay but will you come back?

She looked at him and tried to be polite but she was thinking: "For Athena! These men are perverts! They can't see a woman without flirting with her? Relax Jane, you are here to work. And maybe you are lucky enough to see two of your favourite Saints! Jane, stop it! You aren't here for watching men! So stop behaving like a crazy fan!" She returned her attention to Aiolia and said:

- Well, maybe after I finish my work.

- Hum, it's better than a "No".

- Have a nice day Aiolia-sama.

She left and went to the Virgo temple. There she found Shaka meditating. She didn't want to disturb him, but she needed to pass. So, she bended on her knees and said:

- Shaka-sama, please forgive my intrusion and interruption, but I need your permission to pass.

Jane expected a rough treatment for interrupting his meditation, but Shaka, who was really impressed by her actions, spoke with a calm voice.

- I forgive you. But who are you? And why do you want to pass?

- My name is Jane. I have a meeting with Athena.

- Athena-sama is expecting you?

- Yes she is.

- If that's the case, then you can pass.

- Thank you Shaka-sama. Have a nice day.

- You too.

She got up and went to the next temple: the Libra temple. At the entrance there was a note saying that Dohko was in China with his student to train. She passed the temple and reached the Scorpio temple. From outside she could hear several voices, still she entered. Inside there was Milo, Shura, Aiolos, Aphrodite and even Aiolia. When she entered all of them looked at her and Aiolia said:

- Well, if it isn't the beautiful woman that entered my temple a little while ago.

- Hello again Aiolia-sama. And hello Milo-sama, Shura-sama, Aiolos-sama and Aphrodite-sama.

Everyone was admiring her, only Aphrodite seemed a little uninterested, concentrated on twirling his hair around his finger. Then Milo said:

- Who are you?

- I'm Jane. And before you ask, I'm here for a meeting with Athena. And for that I need your permission to pass.

- Alright. You have my permission. But if you answer a few questions you have permission to pass on the other temples.

- What questions?

- First: Do you like the Saints?

- Yes, I do.

- Great! Second: What are your favourite Saints?

- I'm not going to answer that!

- Well, if you want to pass you have to answer. Right guys?

- Right!

Jane was loosing her temper when suddenly Camus appeared and said:

- What are all of you doing, making all of this noise?

Milo looked to his best friend and said:

- Camus! Look this is Jane, she's here to meet Athena, but we only let her pass if she answers some questions.

- Milo I don't have time for this!

- Relax.

Camus walked straight to the place where the other saints were without even taking a curious glance at the newcomer. After patting Camus on the shoulder Milo spoke once more:

- Well if you don't want to answer that question, answer this: What sign of the zodiac are you?

- I'm Pisces.

Hearing this Aphrodite said:

- Of course she is. She has class.

Before Milo could ask something Kanon appeared and asked:

- When is your birthday?

She was surprised when he appeared but answered:

- February 25th. Why?

- I figured. The ones that are born in February…

This made Jane and Camus ask at the same time:

- What do you have against people born in February?

Surprised by the other's answer, Camus finally looked at the girl and he was a little startled. She had a long and silk-looking hair that stopped at her waist. Her features made her look like a doll because of her big and bright brown eyes.

The others were looking at the two of them. Jane was the first to recover and said:

- I'm sorry I didn't want to lose my temper. Now may I pass?

- I have another question: What are your favourite Saints?

- Do I have to answer that?

- Yes. Why don't you want to answer?

- Because I'm here to work! All of you have your duty! And I have mine! I don't like to mix my personal life with my duty! In fact I don't like to talk about my personal life at all!

- Still, you have to answer!

- All right! I have three favourite Saints.

- Really?

- Yes. And the others please don't take it personal.

- Are the three of them Gold Saints?

- No, only two of them. The other is a bronze Saint.

- So tell us, who are they?

- May I tell the constellations?

- Yes.

- Okay then. Cygnus, Scorpius and Aquarius.

All of them shouted:

- What?

And Aphrodite overreacted a bit:

- What? You are a Piscean, but you don't like me? Next thing you are going to tell me that you don't like roses!

- But I do like roses. Especially if they are red.

- Really? You are forgiven! Now I have to go.

He went away and Camus said:

- I'll go too.

Soon he was gone and Milo said to Jane:

- You can pass now.

- Thank you. Have a nice day.

- Wait! Will you come to visit me?

- Sure.

She winked and left, leaving Aiolia looking at Milo furiously. She passed the Sagittarius temple and the Capricorn. Then she reached the Aquarius temple. She entered and said:

- Camus-sama, are you there?

Camus appeared from nowhere and said:

- Yes, I'm here. So you wish to pass?

- Yes, if you give me your…

Suddenly her mobile phone started to ring; her ringtone was the chorus of the music _Aquarius_ from _Aqua_. She pushed her cell phone deeper into her bag.

- I'm sorry.

- You aren't going to answer?

- No, I'm talking with you, so it would be impolite.

- I don't mind if you answer. Probably it's your boss.

- Probably. Really, Camus-sama? May I?

He nodded and she answered the call. He had to admit that he liked the song. Maybe he could ask it to her, as a form of payment for letting her pass. When she finished the call she said:

- I'm sorry for my rudeness.

- It's okay.

- So, Camus-sama do you give me your permission to pass?

- In one condition.

- Sure, what is it?

- Can you give me a copy of that song that you use as your ringtone?

- Sure. Do you have a computer, a mobile phone…?

- You can put it on my mobile phone.

He gave her his mobile phone and she sent the music to it. In the end she gave it to him and said:

- There! It's done!

- Thank you. Now you may pass, but I'm going with you.

- Why?

- Because Aphrodite might cause you to faint with his roses and I don't want Athena-sama to lose her guest.

- Very well.

They both headed to the Pisces temple. When Aphrodite saw Camus together with Jane he said a little surprised:

- Camus? What are you doing here?

- I came to guarantee that you don't knock her out with your roses and that she arrives alive near Athena-sama.

- Alright. So Jane do you want to see my roses?

- Sure, but I can't stay long.

The three of them went to a room filled with roses. Aphrodite picked a red rose and showed it to Jane.

- If you smell this rose without fainting, you can pass.

- Okay.

She inhaled the rose's scent and didn't pass out. This surprised Camus a little; she was the first person that didn't faint when she smelled one of Aphrodite's roses. And he had to admit that she looked beautiful with her eyes closed and smelling a beautiful red rose. Slowly and discreetly he took his mobile phone and took her picture. However Aphrodite saw him but didn't say anything.

_End of the 1st chapter._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few moments later Jane was in Athena's private quarters. Saori looked at the woman in front of her and said:

- Jane, you might be wondering why would I ask you to come see me, am I right?

- Yes, Athena-sama.

- Well, I want to make a party, here in the Sanctuary for my Saints.

- Okay, when?

- Tomorrow.

- Tomorrow? But it's impossible!

- Jane, they told me you were the best. And I believe it. Here you have a list. Oh, and I want you to sign a contract with me.

- A contract?

- Yes, I want you to work for me.

- Okay.

She signed the contract and then she started to read the list. She noticed something and said:

- Athena-sama, there must be a mistake here in this list.

- Why do you say that?

- It says here that you want me to sing.

- That's right.

- But…

- I know you can sing; that music you have on your mobile phone I know you can sing it very well.

- Who…

- Your old boss. I want you to sing it tomorrow. Here, in this list you have the music I want you to play in the party.

She picked the other list and read it, most of them were marked. So she asked Saori:

- The marked ones are…

- Those are the ones I want you to sing.

- But those are the most of them!

- I want to hear your voice.

- Without being impolite let me say: _Enfer_!

- You speak French too?

- Yes I do. But I had bad experiences with French men.

- Really? You can tell me. I hope I can become your friend.

- Me too. But you can check my past if you want to, I don't like to speak of it.

She got up and started to walk down the stairs. Once again she had to pass the twelve houses. When she was passing the Pisces temple, Aphrodite noticed her tired expression so he got closer to her and asked:

- Is everything alright?

- No it isn't!

- What happened?

- Athena wants to make a party for the Saints, here in the Sanctuary.

- When?

- Tomorrow! I can't organize things that quickly alone! I can't!

- Calm down. Here take a seat.

He led her to the sofa and helped her sit down, and then he gave her a cup of tea.

- If you want to, I can help you.

- Really?

- Sure.

- Thank you Aphrodite-sama.

- You're welcome. I'll help you with the decoration, the costumes and make-up.

- You're my saviour!

- So, who are the singers?

- Well, I'm going to sing most of the songs.

- Really? Great! You have a great skin, a beautiful hair, a beautiful face… But I'm going to transform you in a way that all the men there tomorrow will fall in love with you.

- Well, I don't want that.

- It's an expression. But why do you hide your beautiful face behind your hair?

- I'm a little shy, so…

- Well tomorrow you can't be shy. Now let's prepare everything for tomorrow!

They left the Pisces temple and went to place to where Athena wanted the party and started preparing everything. At midnight everything was done: the decoration was done, the music was picked, the others singers were ordered, the food and drinks were being prepared and Aphrodite had made all of the costumes that Jane would wear. In the next day, the only thing that had to be done was the make-up. Aphrodite didn't feel tired, but Jane did. She hadn't eaten anything since lunch and she was weak. She was feeling absolutely exhausted and everything around her was spinning and then Jane fainted.

Aphrodite picked her up and went to the Scorpio temple, where he supposed the other Saints were. And he was right; they were all there, with the exception of Dohko that was in China. When they saw her fainted in the arms of Aphrodite, all of them hurried over to them and Camus spoke up:

- Aphrodite what the hell did you do to her?

All of them were shocked to hear Camus talk that way. He ignored the stares and continued:

- Well? If Athena-sama finds out…

- I didn't do anything! She's tired! I assume that all of you already know about the party tomorrow!

- Yes, and?

- Well I was helping her preparing it until now! I don't feel tired, but she does! And she didn't eat anything since she arrived here!

Without anything else to say, Camus went away but was looking carefully at everything they did to her. Truth be told, none of them knew how to treat her, and Athena had left so… It was up to Camus! Seeing that all of them were hitting on her face in an attempt to wake her up, Camus stood up from the sofa and without saying a word, he took her from Aphrodite's arms and laid her on the big sofa. He then turned to Milo and ordered:

- Go get me some clean towels and crackers!

- What are you going to do?

- Just do it!

Milo went away and all the Gold Saints were looking at everything Camus did. Then Aiolia asked:

- What are you going to do with the towels?

- I'm going to put them in her forehead.

- But for that, they need to be wet. Don't they?

- Yes, but I will use my Cosmo.

- And the crackers?

- It's for her to eat when she wakes up! It's obvious!

Milo came back with the towels and the crackers. Camus picked one towel, put it on her forehead and started to burn his Cosmo. Then Milo made the question that everyone was thinking but that none had the courage to make.

- Why are you so concerned about her?

Hearing this, made Camus think: "Yeah, why am I so concerned about her well being? Maybe… Maybe… What the hell is this felling? First I take her picture and now I take her from Aphrodite's arms? What… It can't be! I can't… _Mon Dieu_!"

Before he could think of any answer to give to Milo, Jane started to wake up:

- Where… Where am I?

And surprising everyone, Camus talked with a smooth voice, like a man who's talking to his lover.

- Stay down. You've fainted. You are in Scorpio temple.

- The preparations…

Aphrodite went near her and said:

- It's all done! Rest.

- But I…

Camus didn't let her talk. He picked one of the crackers, put it into her mouth and said:

- Eat this. You are weak and tired.

Then Milo asked:

- Where are you staying?

She was going to answer but Camus said:

- She is in no condition of staying alone. She has to stay here tonight. Aphrodite can she stay with you?

- Sure.

- Very well.

Camus picked her up and started to go to the Pisces temple, followed by Aphrodite. When they arrived, he indicated a bed where she was going to sleep and Camus laid her down. He was walking out of the bedroom when she said in a weak voice:

- Thank you Camus-sama. And I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused.

- You're welcome. And don't worry about it.

In the living room Camus said to Aphrodite before leaving:

- If you need help with her call me. Alright?

- Sure.

Camus went away and Aphrodite went to check on Jane. He found her crying and repeatedly saying:

- _Pourquoi? Pourquoi?_

Aphrodite didn't speak French, so telepathically he asked Camus:

- Camus, what does "_Pourquoi_" mean?

- It means "why". Why do you ask?

- Jane is saying that repeatedly.

Camus went silent and Aphrodite said:

- Well, thanks. Goodnight.

- Goodnight.

Aphrodite got closer to Jane, sat in the bed and asked:

- Why are you crying?

- Oh, Aphrodite-sama! It's nothing!

She cleaned her eyes and tried to force a smile. But Aphro didn't buy it.

- Jane, you can trust me. Tell me.

- Can you keep a secret? Between us two?

- Of course.

- Promise me you won't tell anyone! Not even Athena!

- I promise!

- Well, here it goes. To start, my birth name isn't Jane, it is Marie!

- Marie? But that's a…

- A French name, yes. I'm French.

- You are? But you have a British accent!

- Let me tell you the story, and then you'll understand.

- Very well. But first answer me one question: Have you ever met Camus before coming here?

_End of chapter two._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

- But first answer me one question: Have you ever met Camus before coming here?

- Why… why do you ask?

- Because of the way you looked at him the first time we met in the Scorpio temple.

- Yes I have met him before, but he doesn't recognize me. And I don't blame him. It was so many years ago. Let me get to the beginning. Several years ago, in Paris, in the day I was born my parents died. I don't know why, and I was delivered to my uncle that lived in Siberia. The truth is that my uncle was a Saint, the Gold Saint of Aquarius to be more exact.

This caused a reaction on Aphro, that said:

- What?

- Let me finish. One day, when I was 4 years old, my uncle brought a boy with my age and said that he was his student. This boy was Camus.

- What? You are the niece of Camus' master?

- Yes. Well, my uncle also trained me as a Saint, for three years I trained together with Camus. I have to admit that after a while, I had developed a crush on Camus. He wasn't like he is now. He was gentle and kind. He helped me a lot. Then it came the time for Camus to fight my uncle for the Gold Cloth. It's obvious what was the result, Camus won and my uncle died. I was present and I saw it. Since then he was never the same, neither was I. Some days later, some strange men came and took me away. Camus tried to fight them, but they were too many. It was the last time we saw each other. Those men took me to England and gave me a new name: Jane Thompson. They made Marie disappear from the face of the earth. Little by little I started to forget how to use my cosmos. How to summon my inner power. Over the years I followed the news about Camus. I knew that he had three students; that one supposedly died; etc… All these years I always knew what was happening to him. I had several relationships, some of them with French men, but none of them worked. My last boyfriend told me that I hadn't forgotten my first love. And it's true, I haven't. I still love Camus.

Stray tears fell from her eyes; Aphrodite was looking at her stunned. Then he managed to say:

- Why didn't you tell him who you really are?

- Because I'm part of his past and I don't have the right of being part of his life now.

- If you still love him…

- He's happy now! He has his friends, his student, he's happy! And that is enough for me! He thinks that Marie died and it's better that way.

- Then why were you crying?

- Because sometimes my heart still longs for him. And seeing him so close and… My heart is weak!

- You're wrong. Your heart is very strong. But maybe you should think again about not telling him. Now rest! Tomorrow you need to be in great shape!

He got up, exited the bedroom and went to bed.

In the next morning, Aphro awoke a little earlier than usual and went to the Aquarius temple. Camus was eating his breakfast when he saw Aphro, and surprised he said:

- Aphrodite? What are you…?

Then a thought came to his mind and he asked:

- Something happened with Jane?

- No, relax! I want to ask you something.

- What is it?

- Why do you went silent last night when I told that Jane was saying that?

- It was nothing!

- Camus, please tell me. I'm your friend. And I saw you taking her picture yesterday.

Camus blushed when he heard that and said:

- Alright! She looks like someone I knew a long time ago. And knowing that she speaks French it was another coincidence. But that person is dead.

Aphro knew very well about whom Camus was talking about and he knew that she wasn't dead. But he acted as though he didn't know anything.

- Was that the reason that made you so concerned about her?

Camus didn't answer and looked at Aphro straight in the eyes. He understood that Camus didn't want to talk anymore, so he left to his own temple. Some hours later Aphro was watching the rehearsals. He had to admit that Jane had a beautiful voice.

Two hours later it was time of the party. All the Saints were there: Bronze Saints, Silver Saints and Gold Saints including Dohko that had returned. Saori was there also. Only Aphrodite and Jane were backstage. She wasn't the first one to act, but Aphro was assuring that she was perfect for when it was her turn. The other singers and musicians were observing her. From her costume to her make-up, she was beautiful!

Meanwhile, Saori was talking to the Gold Saints.

- It was really strange.

Milo heard that and asked:

- What was strange, Athena-sama?

- Last night I was looking at Jane's past.

- And?

- And I couldn't find anything before she had 7 years old. It's like before that she didn't existed! I didn't even find a birth certificate!

- But that's impossible!

- I know.

Even if it didn't seem like it, Camus was paying attention to every word that was being said. Suddenly Hyoga took him out of his dream state:

- Master! Who is this woman that everybody is talking about?

- You are going to see her when she sings.

- Oh, I hope she sings well.

- Athena-sama says she does.

Then before any of them could speak again, the first band went to the stage. They were called Make Up and were going to sing "Pegasus Fantasy" everyone in the Sanctuary loved that song; the next one would be Hironobu Kageyama & Broadway singing "Soldier dream" another popular music in the Sanctuary. After them it would be Jane's turn, interpreting two songs of Olivia Lufkin: "Starless Night" and "Wish". When she entered the stage all of the Saints were amazed, even the Goldies and especially Camus; she was wearing a long white dress and her hair was adorned with white roses. They were surprised when she started to sing, she had a beautiful voice! Camus was speechless and when Hyoga talked to him, he could only say:

- Hum…

- Master Camus she's so beautiful! Can you introduce me to her?

When he noticed that his student was interested in her, he said:

- She's older than you!

Aphrodite got closer to Hyoga and said in low voice near his ear.

- Hyoga, I'm sorry but her heart is already occupied.

- By who?

- I can't say that, sorry. But I can say that you know him. Now I have to get her ready.

He returned backstage and Within Temptation started to sing "Angels", then "Jillian" and finally "Stand my Ground". It was Jane's turn again, this time she would interpret two songs of Cascada: "Evacuate the dance floor" and "Can't stop the rain". The audience was once again amazed when she appeared wearing a blue mini skirt, with a silver top, black high heel boots and her hair was straight but not in front of her eyes. They had to admit that Aphrodite had done a great work with her. In those two songs she had a very active and provocative choreography, making Camus blush a little when he looked at her body. When Aphro went near his fellows Gold Saints and Athena, Aiolia said:

- You did a great work with her! She's even hotter than she was! I never thought that it could be possible!

- I didn't do anything! She's very beautiful. I didn't put any make-up on her. She doesn't need it. I almost dare to say that she's as beautiful as the goddess Aphrodite.

When she finished singing, Aphro went backstage again. Meanwhile Ikimono Gakari was singing "Sakura" and "Hana wa sakura kimi wa utsukushi". In the backstage, Aphro was preparing Jane when she suddenly asked:

- What is Athena-sama thinking of the party?

- She's liking it.

- Really?

- Yes. Relax. You have a lot of fans there. All the men were stunned when you appeared on stage. And believe me it's a hard thing to do, impress all those men!

- I don't care about the other men.

- Yes, I know but he like it too.

- Are you sure?

- Yes I am. But I have to warn you, Hyoga is interested in you.

- But I don't like him that way.

- Don't worry I told him your heart was occupied. And besides, Camus was the first to tell him that you were older than him and therefore out of his reach.

Minutes later Jane was on stage to interpret a song of Mizuki Nana "Discotheque" and a song of Hitomi Shimatani "Angelus". This time she was wearing a red mini skirt and a top, and had a red rose in her hair. Those were the last songs before a break for the artists. When she ended, Aphro helped her to get down of the stage and they went near the Bronzies, the Goldies and of course, Athena. Seeing her, the Bronzies and even the Goldies were amazed by how she looked more beautiful that she seemed in distance. Ignoring the looks, Jane asked Saori:

- So, Athena-sama are you liking the party so far?

- Yes I am Jane. You and Aphrodite did a great work. And let me say, you have a beautiful voice.

- Thank you Athena-sama.

- You're welcome. Now let me introduce you to the Bronze Saints: Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Ikki and Hyoga.

She shook their hands and before she could say anything, the singer that was going to sing the first song after the break, went to the stage. It was a French singer,_ Calogero_ and he was going to sing "_En Apesanteur_". When he started singing, Jane started singing too in low voice. Then suddenly Milo asked:

- What is the song about?

None of the Saints could tell him, because they didn't speak French, so he turned to Camus that said:

- I'm not going to tell you!

- Why?

- Because! _Enfer_!

Then Milo noticed Jane was singing.

- You speak French?

- Yes. Why?

- Can you tell me what is the song about?

- Sure. The song tells the story of a man and a woman in an elevator, and he fantasies about…things with that woman.

- Oh, thanks.

- You're welcome.

- Do you like this song?

- Yes, it's one of my favourites.

When the song ended, another singer entered the stage, _Emmanuel Moire_ with the song "_Mon Essentiel_" This time Jane had to go backstage with Aphro to get ready. Then she entered the stage, wearing a mini dress and interpreted Heart with the song "Alone". Aphro knew that Jane felt every word of that song. When it ended she went backstage, changed her clothes and surprised everyone when she returned to sing "Aquarius" of Aqua. She was wearing a shinny ice blue, long and sleeveless dress, with a silver high heel sandals and her hair was curled. Resuming, she was astonishing! When she started singing Camus was speechless once again. The music looked heavenly in her voice. Then when she reached the middle of the song, she started crying and her cosmo started to appear. Everyone in the room was surprised. But Camus couldn't believe it! He knew that cosmo! A cosmo so strong that almost could equalize Athena's! Hyoga turned to Camus and said:

- Master the air is turning colder!

- Absolute zero!

- What?

- I told you that only two people before you could reach absolute zero!

- Yes, your master and…

- And her!

All of the Gold Saints were looking at Camus, and Aphro asked:

- Do you remember her now?

- You knew?

- Yes she told me last night.

- Is it really her?

- Yes.

She ended the song, Camus went near the stage, helped her getting down and Milo asked:

- What are both of you talking about?

Camus didn't answer him; he was looking at Jane straight in the eyes.

- Marie?

_End of chapter 3._

_Author's note: I have to apologize, but I won't be able to update for a while. My beta is having problems with her pc. Still, I hope you'll wait for a while. Please review, Jane Catt._


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Camus was looking at Jane straight in the eyes.

- Marie?

- You still remember my cosmo after all these years?

He embraced her, surprising everyone, and said:

- How could I forget? We need to talk, let's go.

Without saying anything else he took her to the Aquarius temple. There Camus said:

- What happened? During all these years…

Jane didn't let him finish, putting a finger over his lips.

- Calm down. Let me explain. Those men took me to England and named me Jane Thompson, the name I use now. They made Marie disappear from the face of the earth. Over these 13 years I always knew what was happening with you. I don't know if that was their idea of torture, but everyday until now, they would tell me what you had done that day.

- But why didn't you give me some signs that you were alive?

- Because they didn't let me. And with time I convinced myself that it would be better that way.

- What? How could you think that way? For years I've tried to find you, but I never did! So I started convincing myself that you were dead! Do you realise the pain it was? You were the only person I had left!

- I know that! I suffered too!

- Then why didn't you tell me who you really were when you came yesterday?

- Because I thought, and I still do, that I have no right of being part of your life anymore.

Camus was shocked when he heard that. He got closer to her, touched her face and said:

- Please don't say that! Promise me that you will stay here with me!

- I can't.

- Why?

She let her tears fall.

- Because over the years, my feelings for you didn't change!

He looked at her with loving eyes and said:

- Neither did mine. That's why I'm asking you to stay with me.

She looked at him surprised and started saying:

- Camus…

But he didn't let her finish and kissed her on the lips. They were so entranced in the kiss, that they didn't realize that the Goldies, the Bronzies and Saori arrived in that instant. They were agape, with the exception of Aphro, who was smiling. Since Aphrodite didn't want to ruin the moment, he took the others out of there.

When they stopped kissing, Camus said in a smooth voice:

-_ Je t'aime._

She smiled and said:

- _Je t'aime aussi_.

He kissed her again and then he said:

- Stay here. Please, don't go.

- I signed a contract with Athena so, I'll stay here as long as she wants to.

- Good, but I mean here in my house. I want you to live here with me.

She was speechless, Camus smiled and said:

- Please say something. Say yes.

She recovered, smiled and said:

- Yes, I'll stay.

Camus embraced her tightly.

- I'll call Aphrodite to warn him and to tell him to send your clothes. I know he went to get them last night.

- Thank you. May I ask something?

- Sure.

- I don't want to ruin the dress and I really need a bath, so…

- You can take a bath, and you can use any of my clothes. Feel comfortable in doing what you want. Now this is your house too.

- _Merci_. But I don't want to touch your things without permission.

- Well you have my permission. My clothes are in the closet, you can chose whatever you like. The towels are in the bathroom closet. Oh, and the bathroom is in the bedroom.

- Okay thank you. I won't take long.

He kissed her, she went away and he called Aphrodite:

- Aphrodite, I'm calling to warn you that Jane is going to stay here in my house.

- Great! I'm glad for both of you!

- Thanks. And I'm going to ask you for a couple of favours.

- Sure, what is it?

- First, can you tell Athena–sama and the others, without too many details, what is going on?

- Sure, but I have to warn you, that we all saw both of you kissing.

- What? I didn't…

- I know you didn't sense us. It was obvious. Milo and the others wanted to know what was happening between you and Jane, so we went to your house and we saw you kissing her. I took them away, but they were more curious then ever. So it will be good to clarify to them your relationship with her.

- Okay. The second favour that I wanted to ask you is if you mind bringing her clothes here.

- No, I don't mind. By the way where is she now?

- She's taking a bath. She doesn't want to ruin your dress. By the way, you did a great job with her today.

- Thanks, but I'm going to tell you something that I didn't tell her: My goal tonight, was that both of you ended up together. So I made everything in my power to make her sexy for you.

Camus was speechless but then said:

- Thank you.

- You're welcome.

They hung up, and a few minutes later Jane's clothes were in the Aquarius temple. Sometime later Camus was in the living room reading when he heard a female voice saying:

- I see you still like reading.

He turned and saw Jane wearing one of his shirts that in her looked like a mini dress, but a very sexy one. He blushed slightly.

- Wow!

She smiled and got closer to him.

- Do you like what you see?

He grabbed her, sat her in his lap and said:

- Yes, I like it very much.

- Really?

- Yes. By the way your clothes are here.

- Oh, thanks.

- But please, wear my clothes more often.

- Why?

- Because you look really sexy with them.

She looked him straight in the eyes and said:

- You think I'm sexy with your clothes?

- I think you're sexy with whatever you wear. I even think you're sexy without wearing anything.

This made Jane to blush and Camus to smile, then he said:

- Why are you blushing?

- Because of what you said.

- Are you embarrassed?

- A little.

- Don't be.

He kissed her passionately, she put her arms around his neck, and he picked her up, heading towards the bedroom.

Sometime later, they were both lying in bed and suddenly Camus spoke up:

- Today you were amazing on stage.

- Thank you. I'm glad to hear that from you.

- You're welcome. Marie?

- Yes?

- Please don't leave me again!

- I won't. I promise.

He pulled her closer to him and gave her a peck on the lips.

- You were also very beautiful in those costumes. But, then again, you are always beautiful.

- Thank you. Camus, can I tell you something?

- Sure, what is it?

- Your friends are little perverts.

He turned to face her with a frown.

- What do you mean?

- Well, yesterday as I was passing through the temples, some of them started to flirt with me.

- What?

Camus was a little angry and jealous and was thinking: "I know she's beautiful, hot and sexy, but she's mine! I'm going to freeze whoever did this!"

Meanwhile Jane was trying to ease him up.

- Camus calm down.

- Who was it?

- I'm not going to tell you, unless you calm down! You don't have any reason for being jealous! I'm here with you!

- I know that. Okay I'm calm, now who was it?

- Deathmask and Aiolia.

- I should have imagined! What did you say to them?

- I was trying to be polite, so I said that I don't mix duty with pleasure.

- Okay, but if I hear anything from their mouths that's somewhat related to you, like what happened in the party where Aiolia said you look hotter… I'll freeze them!

- Alright, but now relax. And if that happens, remember how we are now. I'm in your bed with you, not in theirs, not with them. I made love to you, not with them.

- I know. I'm sorry for being like that, but I don't want to lose you again!

- You won't.

She kissed him passionately and before anything else could happen, they felt a cosmo get closer to the temple and Camus stated:

- It's Hyoga's cosmo.

They got up and started to dress. They reached the living room in time to see Hyoga entering the temple. When he saw them together, Hyoga blushed and said:

- Master I'm sorry for evading your temple this way, but I wanted to ask if what Aphrodite said was true.

Camus looked at Jane and said:

- Yes, Hyoga it's true. Why do you ask?

- It's just that it's odd seeing you with someone. But I'm glad for you master!

- Thank you Hyoga.

- Your welcome. Oh, and I'm glad for you too miss… Err… Should I call you Jane or…

- You may call me Jane.

- Oh, ok. I'm glad for you too miss Jane.

- Thank you.

- Well I should get going. Bye.

They both said:

- Bye.

Camus looked at Jane and said:

- Do you really prefer being called Jane?

- No, it's just that only you can call me Marie.

_End of chapter 4._

**_A/N:_**_ My beta managed to send me some chapters, I'm glad! Please review! ^_^_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

- I'll go make dinner now – Jane stated.

- Wait! Why are you going now?

- Because if I stay any longer I know that we will end up in that bedroom again.

- Was it that bad?

- It was wonderful but I'm hungry, so… later. Okay?

- Okay. But I'm going to help you.

- Alright.

They got up and went to the kitchen. At dinner, Camus asked:

- Marie, you said that over all these years you knew what was happening to me, right?

- Yes, why?

- That means that you know what I did to my own student; that I almost killed Hyoga; that I fought beside Hades…

- Yes. But why are you asking me this now?

- You don't hate me because of that?

- What? No! Camus, I think you did what you thought it was right! I would never hate you, my love! Never!

She touched his hand and he said:

- Sometimes I hate myself.

- You can't do that! Camus, if Athena and the others forgave you, why don't you forgive yourself?

- I think that I don't deserve to be the Aquarius Gold Saint! I'm a shame for your uncle, for the others Aquarius Gold Saints before me!

- Don't say that! You are a great Saint! My uncle was proud of you and I'm sure he still is! Besides if I were in your place, I would have done the same.

He looked her straight in the eyes.

- I think you would have done differently. You are more powerful and pure than I am. But thank you for your support. And you're right; if Athena-sama already forgave me I should too.

Then before anyone could say anything else, they heard an explosion and Camus exclaimed.

- Stay here!

He summoned his Aquarius no Gold Saint cloth and left. Suddenly, Aphrodite appeared.

- Where is Camus?

- He went to see what happened. Why?

- Great! We need his help!

- What's going on?

- Old enemies! They're back!

- Who?

- Poseidon, Hades, Artemis and Apollo!

- What?

- Well, you stay here! It's safer!

- No way! I'm going with you! Just let me dress!

She went to the bedroom, and soon after she appeared wearing a blue Greek tunic, black pants and white leg warmers. Seeing her that way Aphro asked in confusion.

- Why did you dress like that?

- These are the clothes I wear to train. Let's go!

- Wait! Do you think you're going to fight?

- If they need me, yes!

She started to run, and Aphro said to himself before following her:

- Camus is going to kill me!

When they got to where all the Saints were, Saori noticed Jane and said:

- Jane what are you…

- I'm here to do everything I can to protect you Athena-sama!

Saori was impressed.

- Thank you. But be careful, you aren't wearing a Cloth so it's more dangerous for you. And you are important to Camus, so…

- I'll be careful.

- Good.

Then Camus noticed her, went beside her and said:

- What…

- I'm here if someone needs help. I'm here to help protecting Athena-sama.

Camus knew it was futile arguing with her about that, so he said:

- Okay, but be careful! I don't want to lose you.

- I will. Now go.

He went away and the Saints started attacking, but the Gods were more powerful. From the Bronze Saints only Seiya, Hyoga, Ikki, Shun and Shiryu were standing, most of the Silver Saints were down and several of the Gold Saints were badly injured. Seeing this, Athena asked the other Gods:

- What do you want from here?

And Hades answered:

- We want the most powerful female Saint you have! The Saint that no one knows that exists! The most powerful Saint in the world! That is even capable of killing a God alone! And has her own warriors serving her!

- That's impossible!

- No it isn't!

- Then where is she? Who is she?

- We don't know how she looks! Thirteen years ago she was taken from Siberia and hidden by some of the servants from the Sanctuary that knew who she was! But we don't know where she is now! She is the only one that knows about her skills!

Hearing this made Camus' heart to skip a beat. Without the others realizing he looked to Jane that was looking directly to Hades, confirming his worst fears.

_End of 5th chapter! Please review! ^_^_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Camus couldn't believe it. He rose from the floor and said:

- You will get her only over my dead body!

The other Saints, amazed by his strength rose too and started to attack again. Meanwhile Jane said to Saori:

- Athena-sama, let me fight!

- Jane, you can't…

- Please!

- Very well.

Jane started to burn her cosmo, all of the Saints and Gods stopped fighting and watched amazed as a Cloth made of ice started to appear in Jane's body. Her Cloth was similar to the Aquarius Gold Cloth; it covered most of her body, she had high heel boots and a tiara on her head; her hair was in a ponytail. Seeing this Poseidon said:

- It's her! So you are here after all! The most powerful female Saint! The one that doesn't need a Cloth! The one that is connected to all of the Aquarius Gold Saints that existed! The Nemesis! The Queen of the ice Saints! So many names that can describe you, but…

Before he could finish 9 shooting stars appeared in the sky, and all of them could sense 9 cosmos approaching, most of them known to the Bronze Saints. Then, shocking Athena, the Bronze Saints and some of the Gold Saints, 9 man appeared and they started to recognize 8 of them as the "Odin's God Warriors" defeated by the Bronze Saints in Asgard: Dubhe Alpha Siegfried; Merak Beta Hagen; Phecda Gamma Thor; Megrez Delta Alberich; Alioth Epsilon Fenrir; Mizar Zeta Syd; Alcor Zeta Bud and Benetnasch Eta Mime. And then the 9th man became clearer, it was Kraken Isaac, the General of the Arctic Sea; one of the Poseidon Marines, Camus' student and Hyoga's childhood friend. All of them wore the same Cloth they did before, but now they were white. Poseidon was perplexed by seeing one of his generals standing there. They ignored all the other people that were staring at them, kneeled in front of Jane and Isaac spoke up:

- My Lady, we are here as you requested. What are your orders?

- First tell me something, are all of you happy now?

- Yes, we are my Lady. We are forever grateful to you for bringing us to life again.

- You don't have to thank me. The ten of you are my soldiers; it was my duty to bring you back. But where is…

- Our general stayed in Siberia, my Lady.

- Very well. Thor?

Thor got closer and said:

- Yes, my Lady?

- Protect Athena-sama.

- As you wish my Lady.

- Isaac, please fight beside me.

- It will be my pleasure.

- The rest of you, don't let anything happen to the other Saints.

All of them spoke at the same time:

- Yes, my Lady.

Suddenly Seiya asked the God warriors:

- What are you doing here?

And it was Siegfried that answered:

- We are here doing our duty. As you are protecting Athena-sama, we are protecting our Lady.

- But Asgard…

- Now we are the protectors of our Lady, Jane-sama. We needed to die in Asgard, in our captain's case in Atlantis, and in our general's in Siberia so that on the day when our Lady requested for our presence we would raise as "The Ice Army"!

It was Hyoga's turn to ask:

- Who is your general?

This time, Isaac answered.

- Oh, you know him Hyoga! After all you killed him!

- Me? Who is it?

- Our teacher, Crystal Saint!

This shocked even more the other Saints, especially Camus and Hyoga. But Isaac continued:

- You know, all the warriors that are related to ice make part of "The Ice Army". Only you and our grandmaster Camus aren't, because you already serve Athena-sama. But, if Master Camus hadn't been revived by Athena-sama he would be part of the army; and he would be in a higher rank that the Crystal Saint. He would be at the same level as our Lady.

When he finished talking he looked at Camus and said:

- Master, she is our Queen, and not even Athena can give us orders or surpass hers. If you were in the army you would be our King.

He went away, leaving Camus stunned. Then before anything else Artemis said:

- So, you are the Nemesis? You don't look that strong to me!

Jane didn't answer, but Mime said angrily:

- Don't underestimate our Lady's power! She can kill you without thinking twice! She…

- Mime, that's enough. I appreciate your efforts but they aren't necessary.

- Very well my Lady.

Then Athena asked Isaac:

- All of you are so dedicated to her, aren't you?

- Yes, we are Athena-sama. We…

Then all of them said at the same time:

- We'll protect Jane-sama with our lives!

Athena was surprised by their reaction, but before she could talk, Jane got closer to her and kneeled, followed by her warriors.

- Athena-sama, the other Saints are wounded and tired. Please let my warriors and I take care of this.

- Jane, I don't know…

- I understand if you don't trust me, but I assure you that I'm your Saint! And that I'll do everything I can to protect you!

- Very well, but be careful.

- I will. Thank you, Athena-sama.

Jane and her army got up, Thor went beside Athena, the others positioned themselves beside the other Saints and Isaac was beside Jane.

- Isaac, I…

- Jane-sama, please let me take care of Poseidon and Hades.

- No, Isaac. You may fight Poseidon and Apollo.

- But my Lady, Hades…

- I know, and that's why I'm saying this. You can't die! I need you!

She looked at him and smiled, making Camus a little jealous. Isaac was speechless for a second.

- As you wish my Lady. But please be careful!

- I will. But you have to be too.

- I will.

- Great, now…

Before she could continue Siegfried went beside her.

- My Lady, please let me assist you.

- Siegfried, I appreciate the offer, but I need you beside the other Saints.

- But my Lady, even if you are strong it's still dangerous.

- I know. But please trust me.

- I do Jane-sama.

- I'm glad. Now let's go Isaac.

- Yes my Lady.

They started to walk in the direction of the Gods. Isaac started to burn his cosmo, and Hyoga noticed that it was even more powerful that it had been before. With four of his "Aurora Borealis" Isaac defeated Apollo and Poseidon, surprising all the Saints and even Athena. Then it was Jane that started to burn her cosmo. She whispered:

- Deadly Ice!

And a solid ball of ice appeared in her hand; she crushed it and blew it in the direction of Artemis. When she saw this, Artemis laughed and said:

- Is this the best you…

But she couldn't finish, she was being frozen inside out. Then suddenly she screamed in agony and died. Camus was looking at Jane stunned by how easy it seemed for her to kill a Goddess. But it really wasn't and her warriors knew that. She was weak because of the cosmo she used to produce that attack. Unfortunately, neither one of her warriors was strong enough to fight Hades and survive. Isaac had spent all of his strength fighting the two Gods, and was in no position of helping Jane. So telepathically he asked Camus:

- Master, I have a favour to ask you.

- What is it Isaac?

- Please help Jane-sama, with her fight with against Hades.

- Why do you think she needs help?

- Because even if it doesn't seem like it, her last attack was powerful, and she's weak! Neither of us is strong enough to fight Hades. If I do another attack, I'll die. And I'm sure that my attack wouldn't do anything to him! Please master! If you love her, and want her to live, help her! If you don't do it she will die!

- Very well! Don't worry!

- Thank you.

Camus observed Jane carefully and realized that her cosmo had decreased in strength. She was nearly collapsing, but was standing strong, without letting showing any sign of weakness. Then she burned her cosmo to the maximum and started to run in Hades' direction, screaming her next attack:

- FREEZING…

But before she could finish, she heard Camus screaming:

- AURORA EXECUTION!

She got out of the way and saw a surprised Hades being hit by the attack. She also saw Hades preparing to attack Camus.

_End of the 6th chapter! ^_^ Please review and let me know if you are liking the story or not._


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jane started to run as fast as she could towards Hades screaming as strongly as she could.

- FREEZING HEART!

She pierced Hades' heart freezing it and therefore killing him. But by doing that, she was hit by the attack that was destined to Camus. Her Cloth was broken and she fell, but before she could reach the ground Camus got her. "The Ice Army" went beside her alarmed and worried, but she calmed them with a soothing voice.

- I'm fine. I only need rest. My wound isn't that bad. Isaac?

Isaac kneeled beside her and said:

- Yes, my Lady?

- Take them to Siberia. And stay there with them.

- But…

- Please. Stay there beside Crystal.

- As you wish my Lady. If you need us we'll be here.

- I know.

Without saying anything else, "The Ice Army" disappeared, and Camus took her to the Aquarius temple. Inside, Camus laid her in the bed and took off his Cloth. During all that time they hadn't said a word to each other. Jane couldn't take the silence any longer.

- I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Camus!

He looked at her, lying in bed, wounded and weak.

- Why? Why didn't you tell me Marie? Don't you trust me?

- I trust you with my soul! It wasn't because of that!

- So it was because of what?

- Because I wanted to protect you! Because every person that knows about me dies! It killed my parents!

Camus looked at her stunned:

- Your parents?

- Yes, my uncle told them, before I was born. And then they died!

- Who…

- The Sanctuary!

- What? It can't be!

- Please listen. I don't know why they were doing that. My uncle said that the answer was in a manuscript that is written in ancient Greek. I have it, but I can't open it! I was going to give it to Athena, to see if she could open it! I'm sorry for not telling you this! I'm sorry!

- Two of my students belong to your army.

- Yes, Isaac is the captain and Crystal is the general and my personal adviser. Camus, I…

He didn't let her finish, he got closer to her and kissed her in the lips. Then he said, with tears falling from his eyes:

- You could have died! If I knew, I…

- Camus you couldn't have done anything!

- I could have protected you!

- And you did! By attacking Hades at that moment, you allowed me to kill him!

- But you were injured! By blocking an attack that…

- If that attack had hit you, you'd be dead by now! I couldn't let that happened! My Ice Cloth is more resistant than yours! That's why I have only minor injuries.

Without wanting to argue anymore Camus changed the subject.

- Let me treat your wounds. Take off your tunic.

She did as he said. He could see that she only had minor injuries, like she had said. Still, they needed treatment. He did the first aid. Camus couldn't help but caress her silky skin in the process. Meanwhile he was thinking: "I love her so much! And I was so close of loosing her tonight! Marie… It hurt me knowing that she hid anything for me, but I understand why she did it. I would have done the same thing if I were in her situation." Suddenly Jane said:

- Camus, I understand if you are hurt because of me and if you don't want anything to do with me anymore!

Camus looked at her surprised and then said:

- Marie, don't say that! Yes, I'm a little hurt, but I know that if the situations were inversed I would have done the same thing. I love you! And that isn't going to change!

- Thank you, Camus.

She started to cry; he got even closer to her, cleaned her tears, kissed her and said:

- You don't need to thank me my love! Can you answer one more question?

- Sure, what is it?

- Why were you so weak after killing one of them? I thought…

- It was because even though if I am powerful enough to kill a God alone, I'm not powerful enough to kill more than one in the same week, even less in the same day, and keep living! I knew that if I was going to kill Hades in his full strength I would die in the process! But you helped me, so I'm alive.

Camus embraced her and said:

- Promise me you are not going to attack that way again!

- I promise, only if you promise me that you'll help me.

- I promise.

- Then I also promise.

They kissed and Camus lay beside her, covering her naked torso with the bed sheet. Soon after Jane was sleeping and Camus was also very sleepy, and as he was closing his eyes and looking to her face, he whispered:

- I'm going to protect you, my love. I promise!

Then he fell asleep, with Jane in his arms.

_End of 7th chapter_

**_Author's note:_**_I won't be able to update for a while, since my beta Miya-chan is having problems with her computer... AGAIN! But I promise that as soon as I have any chapters available, I'll update. I hope you are liking the story so far. If you do, please have patience and please review ^_^ _


	9. Chapter 8

_Author's note: I'm sorry I've took so long to update this fanfic but I've had some problems in my life lately. Besides, I don't have a beta reader anymore, so there might be some misspelling or grammatical errors in this and other chapters. Sorry about that. And thank you for everyone who stick around to read this and waited for me ^_^_

Chapter 8

In the next morning, when Camus woke up Jane wasn't by his side and he panicked, "Please Athena, don't tell me it was a dream! If it was, let me die! I can't live without her anymore!" He got up and started to search for her. He was running and calling:

- Marie? Marie, where are you?

Suddenly he heard a female voice coming from the kitchen:

- I'm here in the kitchen, Camus!

He went to the kitchen and sighed in relief when he saw her, dressed with a summer white dress and preparing the breakfast. He went near her, surrounded her waist with his arms, kissed her neck and said:

- Good morning. You should be resting.

- Good morning. I'm fine.

- Are you sure?

- Yes, if I don't use my Cosmo for a week I'll be fine.

- Very well. But please be careful. And don't scare me like this again.

- What do you mean?

- I was scared when I didn't see you beside me!

- Oh, sorry. I didn't want to worry you. I wanted to make you breakfast. A way of thanking you, for taking care of me last night and for…

He didn't let her finish, turned her around and kissed her in the lips. Then he said:

- You don't have to thank me. I love you.

- I love you too. By the way, I want to talk to Athena-sama, and the others.

- Why?

- Because they are your friends and I don't want you to have problems with them because of me.

- Marie…

- Please, Camus. I already have made my mind.

- Very well. By the way, you are beautiful this morning. The white suits you very well.

- Thank you.

She got closer and kissed him. Then he said:

- What was that for?

- You didn't like it?

- I did, but what was the reason?

- Do I need to have a reason for kissing you?

- No.

- But I had, it was your reward for complimenting me.

- Hum… I should compliment you more often!

She smiled, kissed him and said:

- It isn't necessary. You can kiss me whenever, wherever you want.

- Really?

She noticed that he was being mischievous and said:

- Camus, what are you thinking?

- You said wherever I want, right?

She realized what he meant and said:

- I wasn't saying in that sense!

- That means I can't?

- You can, but…

Before she could finish, Camus pulled her closer and started to kiss her in the neck and was going down. Meanwhile Jane was going insane with Camus ministrations, because as he was kissing, he was caressing her skin in a very sensual and maddening way. Her dress opened at front, so Camus had opened her dress till her abdomen, where, in the day after he had done the first aid. He stopped there, looked closer and said:

- I can't see your wounds anymore. They're healed.

- I know. Camus?

- Yes?

- Kiss me!

He smiled, touched her face and kissed her passionately in the lips. They were so entranced in each other that they didn't sense Milo entering the temple and the kitchen. He went there to ask how Jane was doing. When he entered the kitchen he saw Camus that was only wearing dark blue pants, kissing Jane that had part of her dress open. Camus was with his hand inside Jane's dress, caressing her back. And Milo could see perfectly Jane's underwear. Milo blushed, turned around and said:

- Hi, Fridge!

Hearing this Camus and Jane stopped kissing, and when they realized that they weren't alone, Camus became angry, because of the interruption, and Jane became embarrassed, turning away to close her dress. Then Camus said:

- What are you doing here?

Without turning to face him, Milo answered:

- I came here to ask if she was better. I think she is.

Camus went near Milo and said, furious:

- What did you saw of her?

- Nothing! I swear!

- You're lying!

- Okay! I saw a little of her underwear! That's all! Sorry, but it…

- If you dare to look at her in any other way than a friend, I'll freeze you together with your scorpions!

Milo knew that his friend was really angry, and that he was capable of doing what he had threatened. So he said:

- I promise I won't! Besides, she's your woman, and you are my best friend, almost my brother! I would never look at her in any way that isn't decent! You know me!

- I know. But I was making sure of it. Now, may I ask you a favour?

- Sure, Fridge. What is it?

- Please tell Athena-sama that Jane wants to talk with her and the other Saints.

- Very well.

He finally turned and saw Jane very blushed and then said:

- I'm very sorry for interrupting!

Then he went away. Camus turned to Jane, got closer but she went to the table and said:

- Let's eat the breakfast.

- Marie…

- Please?

- _D'accord_.

He sat beside her and they started eating. Suddenly, Jane asked:

- He saw my bra, didn't he?

He looked at her and said:

- Yes.

- Oh, my God!

- Don't worry, he won't tell anyone. And he won't look at you in an indecent manner! Besides, he saw it by accident.

- Still, I'm embarrassed!

- I know. But relax. Even if it doesn't seem I trust Milo 100%. And you know that I'm not the type of person to trust in anyone.

- I know.

- I only trust that way in two people.

- Who?

- You and Milo. He is like a brother to me. And you are the only woman I love.

Jane smiled and kissed him lovingly in the lips. Then she said:

- And you are the only man I love and you'll always be.

This time it was he that kissed her. Then she asked:

- Camus, may I ask something?

- Of course!

- In all those times you went to France, in mission, did you talk with your family?

He looked at her strait in the eyes and then answered:

- My family is Athena, the Saints and you.

- Camus, you know of what I'm talking about.

- I know. And to answer your question, no I haven't talked with them. Besides, my parents and my younger brother think I ran away from home. And they didn't made a great effort to find me, did they?

- I know they didn't. But don't you miss them? Not even a little?

- No. You know the history of my family, how they were.

- I know.

- You are my family now. And I can't live without you again.

- You won't. Now, let's finish breakfast, I want to talk to Athena-sama.

- Alright.

They finished eating, Camus went dressing, Jane went to get the manuscript and they went to meet Athena. When they arrived there, all the Gold Saints, Shion, Marin, Shaina, Hyoga, Seiya, Shun, Ikki, Shiryu and Athena were there and when they entered, the others were looking strait to them.

_That's it for now..._


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Camus went beside Milo, Jane went closer to Athena, all of them were looking closely at her, and Jane kneeled and said:

- Athena-sama, I appreciate you had accepted talking to me. I want to thank you and all the Saints that are here too. I know that some of you don't trust me now. And I understand, after all I was the cause of many of you being hurt. I didn't tell who I really was, and for that I'm very sorry. I…

Before she could finish, Athena said:

- Jane, calm down. First, you're welcome; second, I trust you. You did your best for fighting the Gods yesterday, and you're lucky to be alive. I consider you one of my bravest Saints. But tell me why didn't you tell me who you were?

- I didn't tell, because normally everyone who knows dies and because many years ago I promised my uncle that I would never tell anyone, not even to the man I love. He said that it was because they knew that my parents died. He also said that all the answers would be in this manuscript that is writing in ancient Greek, but I can't open it, without suffer any type of injury. Maybe you, Athena-sama can open it.

- Let me try.

- But please be careful.

- I will, but get up.

She got up and delivered the manuscript to Athena. That without any effort opened the manuscript and started to read it:

- "If this document is being read, then it means that who is reading is an incarnation of Athena and that the prophecy is true. It is said that in the 20th century, before the next Holy War and in the same year and month of the birth of the Aquarius no Gold Saint of that generation, a girl will be born. But she won't be an ordinary girl. She is my descendant and the only one that has a connection to every Aquarius no Gold Saints that existed since Athena-sama created them. She will be the strongest Saint ever; she will be the Nemesis and the Queen of the Ice Saints. She will have an army of her own: "The Ice Army", all of the Saints that are connected to ice will be on her army. She won't need a Cloth made by Athena, because she will make a Cloth of her own made of Ice. And that Cloth will be 100 times more resistant than a Gold Cloth. If my calculations are correct, she will be my student's niece. I have instructed my servants to when she is born to kill everyone who knows about who she is. I also told them to take her in their care, when my student passes the Gold Cloth to his student. The legend also tells that she will be the lover of the Aquarius no Gold Saint of that generation and the mother of the next one. She will be a very beautiful woman, capable of equalize the Goddess of beauty, Aphrodite. And finally she will be the only Saint capable of killing a God alone, but her powers won't work against Athena. So, after this I hope you understand things better. I wish happiness for her and for all the Saints in their fights. Sign, the Aquarius no Gold Saint of the 18th century, Dégel!"

When Athena stopped reading, all in the room, including Jane, Camus, Dohko and Shion (Because they knew Dégel) and her were surprised and speechless. Then Athena said:

- I think this explains some things. Don't you think Jane?

- Yes Athena-sama.

Jane was still in shock with the revelations, suddenly two stray tears fell from her eyes and she said in low voice:

- My parents were killed because that man ordered! I was taken away from Siberia and from the only person I had left because of that man! Why?

Hearing this, Dohko said:

- I knew Dégel. Shion and I fought beside him. He was a great man and I'm sure that what he did was because he thought that it was the right thing to do. He was very intelligent, and intellectual, so I'm sure that he thought in every consequence of his actions.

- Still…

Camus went beside her, embraced and she cried in his arms. He looked to Athena and said:

- Athena-sama, please let me take her away. She needs some time.

- Of course. But first, let me say something to her.

Jane pulled away from Camus' embrace and looked to Athena that said:

- I'm very sorry, Jane. I know that nothing, not even my apologies can bring you parents back, but I hope that you can forgive me.

Jane looked surprised to her:

- Why are you apologising Athena-sama? It wasn't your fault; you weren't even born in this century yet.

- I know. But it was one of Athena Saints that made this, so…

- You don't have to apologize. But thank you.

- You're welcome. Now go rest.

Jane bowed and got out followed by Camus.

That's it for now...


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When they arrived the Aquarius temple Jane started to cry. Once again Camus embraced her and she cried in his arms. He was trying to comfort her by saying:

- My love, I'm so sorry, so sorry.

- Why Camus? Why did he order that?

- I don't know. It was unfair. But see the things for the positive side.

- What positive side?

- If your parents hadn't been killed you'll never be with your uncle. And if you weren't with your uncle we wouldn't have met each other.

When she realized that he was right, she stopped crying, looked at him and said:

- You're right. And I can't even think in living without knowing you.

- Me neither.

They kissed lovingly and then Jane said:

- Camus, what do you think about what the rest of the document said?

- Which part?

She blushed a little and said:

- The part that said that I'll be the lover of the Aquarius Saint in this generation, in other words: you, and the mother of the next one.

- Oh, that part. Well I think it's interesting.

- Really? Why?

- Because that means you'll be a mother. And that maybe I'll be the father.

- What do you mean by "maybe"? You're the only man that can be the father of a son of mine! And that is certain!

He smiled and kissed her. Before any of them could say anything else, they heard Milo calling from the temple entrance:

- Hey, Fridge! Can I come in?

- Yes, Milo you can.

Milo went near them and said:

- I'm sorry for interrupting again. And I'm sorry for everything, Jane.

She looked at him and nodded. Then Camus asked:

- What can we do for you?

- Well, when Athena-sama read the manuscript and said that Dégel had written that, I realized that I had seen that name before.

This caught Jane's attention. She got away from Camus' embrace, looked strait to him and asked:

- You did? Where?

- In my temple.

This time it was Camus that became impressed and asked:

- In your temple? Why would the name of an Aquarius Saint be in the Scorpio temple?

- You'll see. Both of you please come with me.

They went to the Scorpio temple, where Milo took them to an old secret room that seemed to be closed in years. In the wall that was in front of the door, was a huge painting of two men: one with blue hair and the other with green hair. The two of them were dressed with Gold Cloths: the green haired one wore the Aquarius no Gold Cloth and the blue haired one wore the Scorpio no Gold Cloth. Below the painting was a gold plate that said "We fought together and we will die together! Friends Forever: Aquarius no Dégel and Scorpio no Kardia!" When Jane read this she said:

- So this is Dégel? He seemed to be a great man.

Milo was the one to answer:

- Yes, and it seems that he and the Scorpio Gold Saint were great friends.

- It seems that all the Scorpio Gold Saints and the Aquarius Gold Saints are always friends. You and Camus are a great example of it.

- Yes you are right.

Milo looked to Camus that briefly returned the look, before talking to Jane:

- Marie what are you thinking?

- I'm thinking that I've seen this man before. And that maybe he wasn't that bad.

- You saw him before? Where?

- In my uncle's house in Paris. He had a painting smaller than this in his office. I've only entered that office twice while he was alive and after that I've only entered that house once. Still I remember that painting very well.

- It impressed you that much?

- Yes, because of the look in his eyes. It was a cold yet gentle look. My uncle told me he died fighting Poseidon. He was very proud of being his student. I think that he knew that it was Dégel that ordered my parents deaths. Still he couldn't hate him. After you became his student he told me that you reminded him of his teacher.

Camus was speechless and then Milo changed the subject:

- By the way, tomorrow the Gold Saints, the Pope (Shion), Athena-sama, the Bronzies, Marin and Shaina are going to have dinner in my house. Can I count with both of you?

Jane looked at Camus that said:

- Who is going to cook?

- Me, why?

When Milo noticed the expression in Camus' face and said:

- Hey! I'm not that bad!

Jane giggled and then said:

- May I help you with the cooking?

- Sure!

- What were you going to do?

- I haven't thought about it yet.

- Hum… let me worry about that. Okay?

- Sure! I appreciate it!

- So, can I go to your house at 5 o'clock?

- Five?

- Yes, to do what I'm thinking, I need time.

- Okay, sure.

They said goodbye and Camus and Jane went to the Aquarius temple.

In the next day, Jane woke up early and when she was going to leave the temple Camus woke up and asked her:

- Marie, where are you going at this hour?

- I'm going to the city, do the shopping for dinner.

- Don't go now. Stay here with me for a little while.

- I won't be long. I promise. Go to sleep for a little while my love.

She kissed him and left.

_That's it for now..._


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Two hours later Camus was in the library when he heard Jane calling:

- Camus, can you please help me?

He went to the entrance and saw Jane with her hands full of bags. Camus helped her taking the things to the kitchen and said:

- Why didn't you call me when you were in town?

- Because I didn't want to bother you.

- Are all these things to the dinner in Milo's house?

- Not everything. Some things are for you to have here.

Camus started looking inside the bags and said:

- You have here very strange things.

- Don't look! It's a surprise!

- Okay. I'll help you take those things to Milo's house when it's time.

She kissed him and said with a smile on her face:

- Thank you, _mon cher_.

- You're welcome, _mon amour_.

They kissed again and they went to the library.

At 5 o'clock Camus helped Jane taking the ingredients to Milo's house. When he saw the bags that they were caring he asked to Camus:

- What is all this?

- Don't ask me. She didn't let me see it. She said it was a surprise.

At that time the other guests were arriving. They were sitting in the living room, talking. And they were surprised and a little relieved that it was Jane that was cooking. Suddenly Jane went to the living room and said:

- Oh, hello. Milo can you help me here in the kitchen?

- Sure.

Hearing this all the Saints, including Camus, said:

- NO!

Then Marin and Shaina said:

- If you want help, we can help you.

- Thank you, but I only need Milo.

- But he…

- Don't worry. He will only help me cut things, nothing more.

All the Saints breathed in relief. Then in the kitchen Milo said:

- They are right. I'm an awful cooker!

- I don't believe in that. With some training everyone can cook. Besides, I'm going to teach you. That's why I bought so many things. If you do some mistake, you can try again. That way next time you'll do it alone and all of them will be amazed.

He smiled, hugged her and said:

- Thank you!

- You're welcome.

Suddenly, Milo looked at the door and saw Camus looking at him with murdering eyes. Milo loosed Jane and said:

- Sorry Fridge.

Jane looked to Camus and said:

- Camus, please go to the living room. I want to make a surprise.

He didn't answer to her and said to Milo:

- Don't do that again!

Then he went away. Milo and Jane started preparing the dinner. In the living room all of the Saints were delighted with the smell that was coming from the kitchen. Suddenly they heard a scream and saw Milo running away from the kitchen. Seeing this Aiolos said:

- What's wrong Milo?

- It burns!

Then they saw Jane coming from the kitchen and saying:

- Milo, come here! You have to pass that through water!

- But it hurts.

- I know but come. If you don't do this then it will hurt even more.

- Are you sure?

- I'm 100% sure.

Hesitantly he entered the kitchen again, followed by Jane.

Two hours later Milo got out of the kitchen and said to the other Saints:

- The dinner is ready. Please go to the table.

They did as it was told. Milo and Jane started to take the dishes to the table. For Shura, Jane made a traditional Spanish plate: Paella; for Aphrodite a Swedish plate: Lutefisk; for Hyoga a Russian plate: Borsch; for Shaka an Indian plate: Kedgeree; for Dohko and Shiryu a Chinese plate: Chop Suey; for Deathmask and Shaina an Italian plate: Lasagne; for Saga, Kanon, Aiolia, Aiolos, Mu, Shion, Kiki, Aldebaran and Milo a Greek plate: Keftedes; for Seiya, Marin, Shun, Ikki and Saori a Japanese plate: Sashimi; and for Camus and Jane a French plate: Blanquette de veau. When the Saints saw the food they were surprised and touched. Then Shaka said:

- You were able to do the Kedgeree! Few people can do it so perfectly! Thank you!

- You're welcome Shaka-sama!

Then with tears in his eyes Hyoga said:

- Thank you so much! My Mamma used to do this to me! It's the first time after my Mamma's death that I'm going to eat this! Thank you!

- You're welcome Hyoga. So, the ones that are eating Keftedes… How is it?

Every one of them, excluding Milo, said at the same time:

- Heavenly!

She winked to Milo who smiled and then she said:

- You heard that Milo? The dish that you made is great! I told you that with practice you could do it.

Hearing this, all of them said:

- MILO?

Then Aiolos said:

- Well, it's great Milo! Congratulations!

- Thank you Aiolos! Oh, and I chose the wine too.

- Really? Good choice!

Jane turned to Camus and said:

- How is your food?

- Divine as always. The wine is great too.

- Thank you.

- You're welcome.

They were going to kiss each other when Saga said:

- Both of you, don't forget that there are minors at the table! And that our goddess is here too!

Jane looked to the others and said:

- You're right Saga-sama. I'm sorry.

The others started eating and Camus looked at Saga in a way that made him think: "If looks could kill I would be dead in seconds! Sometimes Camus is a scary person!" Then suddenly Athena said:

- Camus, there was always something that I wanted to ask you. I know that it's something personal but I'm very curious about it.

- What is it, Athena-sama? You can ask whatever you want.

- Do you have any family left in France?

Camus paled visibly; Jane looked worriedly at him and said:

- Camus…

- No. I'll answer. Yes, I still have people that I know in France.

This expression made Athena say:

- People that you know?

- Yes, because my family is here in the Sanctuary. This is the only family I have.

- I understand, but I want to know about your biological family.

- Very well. There were my parents, me and my younger brother, Albert. We lived in the family mansion in Paris. My family was well known by the other influent families in France, because in the past they had strong bonds with the French court and even with the king. I can say that I'm a descendant of Philippe de France, fils de France, Duke of Orléans, that was the younger brother of Louis XIV.

Hearing this amazed everyone in the room, excluding Jane and Milo that already knew this. Then Camus continued:

- Well, because of my family traditions, my father was very strict and took the heir thing very seriously. I'm two years older than Albert, and because of that I was the heir of the family. I have to admit that I didn't like that one bit. Then when I was 4 years old, a man approached me in the street, said that he had been watching me and that he would take me to the place where I truly belonged. I went with him, without thinking twice. That man was my master. Soon I was in Siberia training. And all of you know the rest of the story. Some years ago, I found out that my parents and brother had thought that I ran away, still they didn't look for me at all.

Hearing this Athena and the others were looking sadly at Camus. Then Athena said:

- I'm sorry Camus.

- Don't be Athena-sama. Besides, I don't regret anything. Milo and Jane can say how they act. So they know why I don't regret the choice I've made.

- They know your family?

- They have seen it, but I haven't talked with them since I was 4, so…

Then Milo said:

- Well, Fridge it wasn't a great loss. You're better without them.

- I know Milo, I know.

They continued to eat.

_Till the next time..._


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

In the end of dinner, Hyoga was helping Jane washing the dishes. Suddenly Jane asked:

- Hyoga, may I ask you a personal question?

- Of course.

- Do you see Camus as a father?

Hyoga stopped what he was doing, blushed and said:

- Why you said that?

- Because of the way you look at him. So, do you? I promise I won't tell him.

- I do. Why do you ask?

- Can you keep a secret between us two?

- Sure.

- He sees you as his own son.

This shocked Hyoga, Jane smiled and said:

- Because of that, I know that he wants you to approve me.

- What do you mean?

- I mean, that he wants to know if you approve our relationship.

- He does? Why?

- Because you are an important person to him. And I want to know too. So, do you approve my relationship with your master?

Hyoga looked Jane directly at her eyes and said:

- Of course I do. You make my master happy! Like I never saw him before! I'm truly happy for both of you.

- Thank you Hyoga. May I hug you?

Hyoga didn't answer and hugged her. After a while Hyoga talked:

- Miss Jane…

- Please, only Jane.

- Okay, Jane can I request something?

- Sure, what is it?

- Would you be my new Mamma?

This shocked Jane a little, but she soon recovered and said:

- Your new Mamma?

- Yes, because I have to admit that I see you as my Mamma. And you are with my master, so…

- I would be honoured Hyoga.

- Really? Thank you!

- You don't have to thank me. You're a great young man and you deserve to be loved in every way. You can count on me for everything. And I'm sure that Camus has the same opinion. Now, let's go to the leaving room.

She touched his hair and they went to the living room, where Jane sat beside Camus and Hyoga went near the other Bronzies. After a while the only ones that were there, were Milo, Camus, Jane and Hyoga. Milo was talking to Hyoga, when he saw him looking at Jane and Camus and smile. At the fourth time, Milo asked:

- Hyoga why are you so happy all of a sudden?

- Oh, nothing.

- Come on, Ice Cube.

- I'm happy for my master. That's all.

- Are you sure?

- Yeah, why?

- Nothing. But you became that happy after washing the dishes.

- It's just that… well let's just say that I have a new Mamma.

- A new…You mean Jane?

Hyoga nodded and Milo smiled. Then Camus said:

- Hey, why are both of you so happy?

They both looked to him and Hyoga said:

- It's nothing master.

- Don't lie to me Hyoga.

- I'm not lying.

- Yes you are. I can see when you're lying. So, what is it?

Hyoga looked in to Camus' deep blue eyes, turned his look away and Camus repeated:

- What is it, Hyoga?

Without answering his master question, Hyoga got up of the sofa, got closer to Jane and said:

- Mamma Jane, help me!

Camus looked at Hyoga and at Jane and said:

- Mamma Jane? What…?

Hyoga was the one to answer:

- She's my new Mamma.

- Your new Mamma?

This time it was Jane that spoke:

- Camus, please don't scare him. Let's go home and talk, alright?

- Alright.

They got up and went to the Aquarius temple. There, Camus said:

- What was that about?

- I told Hyoga that he could count on me as a mother. Come on, you see him as your own son!

- You're right. I do.

- And he sees you as his father. You're the father he never had.

- I know that.

- He asked me if I could be his new mother and I said yes.

She got closer to him, put her hands on his chest and continued:

- You know that I always wanted to be a mother.

- I know.

- I want to be the mother of your child. Camus, let me be a mother. Give me a child.

He looked surprised at her pleading and tearing eyes. Then he asked:

- Are you sure that this is the right time? I mean with those Gods coming here…

- You don't want to?

- It's not that! I love you and having a child with you it would be wonderful. I'm only concerned about your safety and the child's safety. That's all.

- I understand. I'm worried also. Maybe you're right. This is not the right time.

After she said this, she went to the bedroom. Camus followed her and said:

- Marie, please don't be sad. I only think that we can wait a while longer. I wouldn't stand loosing you and our child!

- I know that. And I understand. It's just that…

She started to cry and he hugged her. In his arms she continued to talk:

- It's just that I'm afraid that the peace times that both of us long for don't come! I'm afraid that something happens to us and…

- I understand what you're saying. And you're right. Maybe this is the right time. When I'm sure that I can protect you, and when I know that your warriors are in their full strength.

Before any of them could say anything else, they heard Athena's voice saying:

- Camus, Jane, please come see me right away.

_That's it for now..._


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

They looked at each other, Camus kissed her, cleaned her tears and they went to Athena's private quarters. There, Athena said:

- Well, I think that both of you needs a vacation.

Hearing this Camus said:

- Athena-sama we appreciate, but our duty is to protect you, and…

- Camus it's and order! Both of you will pass 2 months in Paris. In 2 hotels I chose.

This time it was Jane that spoke:

- And they are…?

- You should know them. First you are going to stay in the Bernstein suite in the Hotel de Crillon, and then in the Windsor suite in the Hotel Ritz. One month in each hotel.

- But Athena-sama that are luxury and very expensive hotels.

- I know that, but don't worry. Besides, I only want the best for my Saints.

Then they both said:

- Thank you Athena-sama.

- You're welcome. Well you may go now.

As they were leaving, Jane asked:

- Athena-sama may I talk with you in private?

Athena looked at her and at Camus who bowed and left. Then Athena said:

- What is it?

- Athena-sama, I know that you might find this question a little awkward but…Do you give me your blessing to start a family with Camus?

Athena looked surprised at her, smiled, got up, hugged her and said:

- Of course you have my blessing! I'm so happy for both of you! Maybe when both of you come back, there are some good news.

Jane blushed, smiled and said:

- Yeah, maybe.

When she got out and got near Camus, he said:

- Is everything alright?

- Yes, it's just that I had a question to ask to Athena-sama.

- Oh, alright. Then maybe it's better if we go preparing things for tomorrow.

- You're right. But I can do that. Why don't you go tell Milo, Hyoga and the others that we are going?

- Okay then. See you in a while.

He was getting away when Jane said:

- Wait! You don't mind if I touch your things?

- No, of course not.

- Okay then. Bye.

Jane turned away, but then Camus turned her again, kissed her in the lips and said:

- Do you think you were going away without giving me a kiss?

- We are going to be apart only for a few minutes.

- Still…

- Alright.

She kissed him again and then they parted.

Half an hour later, Jane was done packing. As she was sitting in the couch, Camus entered the living room and sat beside her. She got closer to him, put her head on his shoulder and said:

- So, what did they say?

- They said "Good luck" and Milo's words were "Fridge, be careful with the other French guys that start looking at Jane." and "Who knows if when you come back you aren't going to tell me that a little Camus is going to be born."

Jane blushed and said:

- He said that?

- Yes, these exact words. What do you think of it?

- Of what?

- Milo's words. Do you really want to have a baby now?

She looked at him and said:

- I do. But I know you…

- Marie, I thought about it and you're right. If there is a right time to have a child, it's now.

Jane smiled, kissed him and said:

- Thank you Camus.

- You don't have to thank me, my love.

He kissed her and she said:

- Camus I have to do a thing before we go to sleep, okay?

- Where are you going?

- Don't worry. I won't be long.

- You can't tell me where you are going?

- Camus please trust me.

- I do. But be careful.

- I will.

She left the Aquarius temple, passed all the temples, went to a mountain in the surroundings of the Sanctuary and started to burn her cosmo. A wall opened and she entered. Inside, thirteen temples were built in the mountain walls. The last was the largest. It was the papacy. She started walking and then she reached a garden, where 12 women and 8 girls were sitting and talking. When they saw her they came running towards her screaming:

- Marie!

The first two that reached her were a blond girl and a woman with purple hair. Seeing them Jane caressed the blond girl's face and said:

- It's good to see you again Alexis.

- It's good to see you too master Marie!

Seeing the attention that Alexis was receiving, the purple haired woman said:

- Hey! And me? I'm here too!

Jane giggled and said:

- I'm sorry Marika. I'm glad to see you too, my friend.

- Did you miss me?

- Of course I did! You're my best friend. You know, you remind me of Milo.

- Who?

- The Scorpio no Gold Saint and Camus' best friend.

- Oh, that scorpion! So what are you doing here? Is there anything wrong with Athena or your kingdom?

- No, it's just that Athena gave me and Camus a vacation. So we are going to Paris tomorrow morning.

Then she heard someone saying:

- Can we go with you?

- I'm sorry, Alerna but I…

She couldn't finish because Marika said:

- Girls, this is a romantic vacation!

Then all of them said:

- Oh!

Jane blushed and said:

- Well, yes. But if there is any emergency you can call me.

- Don't worry, I, Marika will take care of everything.

- Thank you Marika.

- You're welcome.

Then the others said:

- We are here too!

- I know I'm sorry. Hello Mirna, Alerna, Sagin, Karin, Angelina...

When she said this that woman said:

- Don't call me that! My name is Daria!

- Alright, I'm sorry. Hello Daria, Aryn, Sharya, Dan Lee, Alerya, Slaryn, Albaleen, Sabin, Iryan, Balleen, Shin Long, Jalyn, Shara and Ilirya.

- Hello Marie!

Then Albaleen said:

- So you came here to speak to our Pope?

- Yes. Where is she?

- She is in the papacy.

- Okay. I can't take long. Camus is expecting me, and he obviously doesn't know about this place, so he doesn't know where I am.

She started climbing the stairs that leaded to the papacy.

_That's it for now..._


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When she got there, the guards opened the door and said out loud:

- Your Excellency, Aquarius no Female Gold Saint, Marie is here to see you!

In a throne in the other end of the room, a woman with green hair and dressed with a Greek tunic got up and said:

- Marie, is good to see you again!

- Sherry-sama is good to see you too. I'm glad you're well.

- Thank you. So what brings you to the female side of the Sanctuary?

- I came here to tell you that Athena-sama gave me and Camus a vacation and that for two months we are going to be in Paris.

- I'm glad for both of you. When are both of you leaving?

- We're leaving tomorrow morning. I also came here to make a request.

- Marie, you are the most experienced and the most loyal Female no Gold Saint. What can I do for you?

- Well, Camus and I are thinking of starting a family. My child is destined to be the next Aquarius no Gold Saint. And my kingdom needs an heir. I want to build my relationship with Camus in trust and without secrets, and…

- I know what you are going to say. Unfortunately I can't allow that. You know that only in extreme circumstances our existence can be known. I'm sorry.

- I understand Sherry-sama. I'm sorry for my request.

- Don't be sorry. Is there anything else I can do?

- There is another thing I would like to ask.

- What is it?

- Do you allow the other Female Saints to help me protect my son until his protectors are resurrected?

- I do. If the other Female Saints agree in doing that, they may protect you and your child. So, when you discover that you're pregnant, tell me.

- Very well. Thank you, Sherry-sama.

- You're welcome. Have a good trip.

Jane nodded and left. When she reached the other women she said:

- Well girls I have to go. But don't be sad. In two months I'll be back.

The other women nodded and hugged Jane, then Marika and Alexis went with Jane till the entrance. There Marika said:

- If you need something call me. And if that scorpion bothers you tell me! Because to fight a scorpion only another scorpion will do!

- Thank you but don't worry, Milo is great.

Then Alexis said:

- Master Marie, when you come back will you introduce me to the Cygnus no Bronze Saint?

- Alright. I promise. Now I have to go.

They hugged each other and Jane left in the direction of the Aquarius temple.

_Sorry it's so small..._


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

When she entered the temple, she saw Camus sleeping on the couch. She smiled, got closer and as she was sitting beside him, he woke up. He put his arm around her shoulders, pulled her closer and kissed her lovingly in the lips. Then he said:

- Are you done with the things you have to do?

- Yes I am.

- You aren't going to tell me where you were?

- Camus I want to, but I can't! I'm so sorry! I promise that as soon as I can, I tell you! I promise!

- Alright. Now you have to warm up. You are cold. Is everything alright?

- Yes, is just that it's a cold night.

- It's colder in Siberia.

- I know. But in my way here I was thinking of being in your warm embrace and I became with cold.

This made Camus to smile and said:

- Well then let me warm you.

He picked her up and took her to their bedroom. There he laid her down, laid beside her, kissed her and embraced her.

After a while they were both laying in each other's arms. Suddenly Camus pulled her closer to his chest and said:

- Marie you won't leave me, will you?

- What? No! Why are you saying that?

- It's just…Well, I have to admit that I was afraid that awhile ago when you left that you went seeing another man. I'm sorry; I know that I don't have any reason to doubt of you.

- That's right you don't! Yes, I had other relationships before, but you are the man that I love!

- I know and I'm sorry.

- It's alright. It's normal to be a little jealous. By the way, I went to see some friends. They are all women.

- You don't have to…

She silenced him by putting a finger in Camus' lips and said:

- If I could I would tell you more, but I can't so this is the least I can tell.

- I understand Marie. By the way, may I ask you something?

- Sure, what is it?

- Will you feel when you're pregnant?

- You mean, if my powers will warn me when our son is conceived?

Camus blushed and said:

- Yes.

Jane giggled and said:

- Well, yes. But why are you so shy about it?

- I don't know. It's just that it's something intimate.

- You don't have to be shy. It's normal.

- So you will warn me?

- Of course I will.

They kissed each other and then they fall asleep.

In the next morning, Camus was the first to wake up. He turned and saw Jane sleeping by his side. He smiled, touched her face and kissed her softly in the lips. In that moment she opened her eyes and said:

- Good morning.

- Good morning, my love.

- Today you are romantic.

- Only today?

She giggled and said:

- No, but today you are sweeter.

- Really?

- Yes, maybe it's because we are going on vacations?

- No. It's because I'm going to be alone with you for two months!

She smiled and kissed him. Then she said:

- By the way, when we come back would you mind if I introduce a friend of mine to Hyoga?

- A friend of yours?

- Yes, she has Hyoga's age.

- Sure.

- Okay, thanks. Now let's get ready to leave.

They got up, dressed and went outside where Athena and the others were waiting. They said goodbye to all of them and then Athena went near Jane and said:

- The suites and the meals are paid. But in the case you want or need to buy anything else, take this credit card with unlimited credit. And don't worry, about the price of things. Graud Foundation pays it all. Oh, and don't tell about this to Camus. You know that he wouldn't accept it.

- Yes I know, thank you Athena-sama.

- You're welcome Jane. Have a good trip. And good luck.

They said goodbye to Athena and went to the place where the private jet was waiting for them.

_That's it for now..._


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

3 hours later they were in Paris and they went to the Hotel de Crillon, where they were received like some kind of diplomats and were escorted to their suite: the Bernstein suite. When they entered, Jane went near the bed and jumped on top of it. Seeing this Camus started laughing. She stopped and said:

- Why are you laughing?

- Because you look a little childish, that's all.

- Well, this bed is very soft. So it's irresistible to jump. I had to try it.

Camus looked at her in a mischievous way and said:

- Do you want to try the mattress in a different way?

She noticed what he meant, got up, got closer to him and said in a seducing voice:

- Do your best, _mon cher_. I'm all yours.

Hearing this he kissed her passionately, picked her up and took her to the bed.

Some time later they were lying in bed, Jane had her head in Camus' chest and he was embracing her, they were simply enjoying being together. Then suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Camus got up, dressed and answered the door. A man delivered an envelope to Camus and went away. He closed the door and Jane said:

- Camus, what is it?

- I don't know.

- Open it.

He opened it and saw inside an invitation. He took it and started to read it. It was an invitation for a party that night in Camus' parents' house. Seeing that he was silent, Jane got up, covered herself with her robe, got closer to him and said:

- Camus, what is it?

- It's an invitation for a party in my parents' house.

- When?

- Tonight.

- It's addressed to you?

- Yes. It says: To Camus. Ps: you can bring someone with you.

- Are you going?

- Why would I?

- To show them that you are better without them? That you didn't need them to be happy and succeed in life?

- Good point. But would you come with me?

- If you want to…

- I do.

- Then, of course, but what about the clothes?

- Well, that's a problem. This will be a high-class party.

After thinking for a while, Jane said:

- I have an idea. Let's get dressed and then we'll go shopping.

- Do you know how much that kind of clothes costs?

- I do. But I don't care.

- So you have that much money?

- Camus please trust me, alright?

- Alright.

They dressed up and went to the streets looking for the clothes they were going to wear that night. They returned to the hotel in the afternoon. They had bought an elegant suit for Camus and Jane bought a glamorous evening dress, but she didn't let Camus see it.

Some time later Camus was ready and was waiting impatiently for Jane. Suddenly he said:

- Are you ready yet?

- Camus calm down! Where's your patience?

- I am patient! I just don't like to wear a suit! That's all! Can I at least take off the tie?

- Do as you wish! You look better without it anyway.

- What is taking you so long?

- I'm a woman! I have to put this dress on, do my make up and hair! Besides I want to look good in front of your parents and all the other people there!

- You'll look good whatever you wear!

- Thank you. But I want you to be proud of me!

- I am. You don't need to be all produced for that. By the way I still can't believe you gave 2000 Euros for a dress!

- Well, your suit wasn't cheaper either!

- How much?

- 1500!

- What? Why didn't you tell me?

- Why should I? If I had told you, you wouldn't bring it, would you?

- Of course not!

- Well, now there's nothing you can do about it! Could we please not argue tonight?

- You're right. So, are you done?

- Geez! Yes!

- Finally!

He heard footsteps, turned around and saw Jane wearing a glamorous and sexy dark blue sleeveless dress that reached the floor. The dress had an opening in the front at the left side that made capable seeing her left leg. The top of her dress looked like two straps that went from her breasts to her back in the waist and were cruised at front. She had curled her hair and she was wearing very little make-up. Seeing this made Camus speechless. After a while, Jane said:

- So? How do I look?

- You…wow…you look…divine! Absolutely gorgeous! Sexy! I don't know what to say!

Seeing his face, Jane laughed and then said:

- Thank you. I'm glad that you like it!

- Like it? I loved it! But its better that the other men keep their hands off!

- Calm down Camus. By the way, do I have the right to a kiss?

He didn't answered, put his arm around her waist, pulled her closer and kissed her. In the end, Jane said:

- Well, we should go now. Don't you think?

- Yes. Let's go.

They got out of the hotel and were surprised to see a limousine and the driver with the door opened for them. They entered and the driver took them to the mansion. In the way there Jane turned to Camus and said:

- Do you know how did your parents found out that you are here in Paris and in which hotel you are?

- They have many sources. Who knows?

They reached their destination. Camus didn't want to be there. That house brought him so many unpleasant memories! The life he left behind and tried to forget! However Jane was amazed by the magnificence of the mansion! Yes, there were mansions in England, but that one amazed her. And above the door there it was... the coat of arms of the House of Orléans carved in the stone! They stopped, the driver opened the car door, they got out and before they entered the house Camus grabbed Jane's hand and said:

- Marie wait!

- What is it Camus?

He took something from his jacket pocket and said:

- Please turn around.

- Why…

- Please.

She did as he told. Then she felt something cold in her neck. She turned around, approached the car window where she could see her reflection. She looked to her neck and was amazed by what she saw. It was a silver necklace with a silver heart and inside written in brilliants was her name "Marie" she turned the heart and in the other side was written "I will love you forever!" She turned to face Camus with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. He embraced her and said:

- So, do you like it?

- I love it Camus! Thank you, but how…? When…?

- When you were buying your dress. And I had money of my own.

- Then why didn't you give it to me in the hotel?

- I wanted to give it to you here. I'm glad you like it. Now let's go.

- Camus are you ready?

- Yes, I am.

They hold hands and went inside. They were received by a butler and when he saw Camus, he said:

- _Monsieur_ Camus! _Mon Dieu_! It's so good to see you again!

Camus smiled and said:

- It's good to see you too Jacques.

Only then the butler noticed Jane and said:

- Well, and who might be this lovely _mademoiselle_?

Camus looked at Jane and said:

- Her name is Marie, but everyone else calls her Jane.

- Oh, pleased to meet you _Mademoiselle_ Jane.

And she said:

- Thank you.

- So, you're French?

- Yes I am.

He turned to Camus again and said:

- Are you together?

Camus hold her hand tighter and said:

- Yes we are.

- I'm glad. Your parents and brother are in the ball room with the other guests.

- Thank you Jacques.

- Always at your service _Monsieur _Camus.

He left and Jane said:

- It seems that he likes you very much.

- Yes, I had a good relationship with the "servants" as my father called them.

Before they could go to the ball room, an old woman dressed as maid went running and when she saw Camus, she hugged him and said:

- _Monsieur_ Camus! It's so good to see you! You turned to be such a fine young man! So elegant! So handsome! So noble! So different from your brother!

- Hello Charlotte. It's good to see you too.

- Today it's the happiest day of my life! Oh, my! Such a beautiful _mademoiselle_! Such an elegant lady! Is she with you _Monsieur_ Camus?

- Yes she is. She's living with me. Her name is Jane.

She turned to her and said:

- It's a pleasure to meet you, _mademoiselle_ Jane.

- Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you too.

The maid turned to Camus and said:

- I should go. _Madame_ will be angry if she sees me here.

- So go. I don't want you to have problems because of me. See you later.

She left and Camus said to Jane:

- She was my nanny. She was the one that raised me. She's like a mother to me.

- You are happy to see her?

- I am. Now let's go face the enemy.

- Oh, Camus! They aren't that bad! Don't compare them to Hades!

He only looked at her and they entered the ball room.

_That's it for now..._


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

As soon as they entered, all the people looked at them, including Camus' parents and brother. The men were looking at Jane from head to toe, and the women were looking at Camus, some of them recognizing him as the heir of that family. Most of the women were jealous of Jane because she was getting all the attention of men and was with Camus. And the men were envious of Camus for being able to be beside Jane. When Camus and Jane reached Camus' parents, his brother Albert said:

- Hello brother! I'm glad you came!

- Of course you are!

- Please don't be cynical! I didn't see you in years!

Before he could say anything else, Albert noticed Jane and said:

- Well, what a lovely _mademoiselle_! I can't believe she came with you, brother! Is she a friend of yours?

Seeing that Albert was interested in Jane, Camus put his arm around her waist and said telepathically to her:

- I'm going to say that you are my fiancée. Do you agree in that?

- Yes, even if it isn't true.

- Yet.

Then he said to his brother:

- She's my fiancée.

This shocked everyone that heard it. Then Camus continued the sentence:

- So keep your hands off!

Suddenly his father said:

- Camus I want you to know that you are still the heir. I didn't change the will.

- You can change it. I don't want to be the heir. I like the life I live!

- And exactly what life is that?

As he was going to answer Jane said:

- Camus don't! You can't! Her safety…

- I know. Don't worry.

His family looked confused at their dialogue. Then Albert said:

- So you live a secret life that no one can know about? That's convenient!

Before anyone could say anything else, they heard a commotion at the entrance, and then two men appeared wearing strange armours that Jane and Camus identified as two Surplices and therefore two of Hades' spectres. Camus recognized them: one was the one that killed Aldebaran in the fight in the Sanctuary: Spectre of Deep, Niobe; the other was the one that was beside Pandora when Camus, Saga and Shura tried to fool her with the supposedly Athena's corpse and when the three of them laid down, dying again, kicked Camus: Spectre of Frog, Zeros.

Seeing them all the people were terrified and Jane said:

- The vacations are ruined!

And Camus answered:

- Not yet! I take care of them!

- Are you sure? Here, in front of your parents?

- I'm sure! Besides, I have scores to settle with those two.

- You know them?

- Niobe was the one that killed Aldebaran! And the other one, Zeros, was with Pandora when…

- Wait! Are you telling me that he was the one that hit you when you were unconscious?

- Yes.

- I'm going to kill that coward!

She was ready to go in their direction but Camus stopped her and said:

- Don't! I'll take care of them!

Camus' family was listening confused to the conversation between them. Then Camus told the people in front of them to step aside. When Zeros saw him he said:

- You! They didn't say that it was you!

- Are you afraid, Zeros?

- M…Me? Af…Afraid? Never!

- Then, I presume you aren't afraid of this!

Zeros eyes widened in fear when he saw a ball of ice appear in Camus' hand and Camus said:

- DIAMOND DUST!

Zeros was frozen by this attack, and therefore killed. At this point, all in the room, with the exception of Jane, were looking surprised at Camus. Then Camus turned to Niobe and said:

- You are going to pay for killing Aldebaran!

- You can't defeat me that easily! I'm a Spectre! Even if you are one of the strongest…

Camus didn't let him finish, he positioned himself and said:

- AURORA EXECUTION!

This attack eliminated Niobe in that instant. After this all the people in the room were amazed and a little scared of Camus. Then Camus' nanny and the butler came running and the nanny came screaming:

- _Monsieur _Camus!

When she reached him she asked:

- Are you alright, _Monsieur_?

He looked at her and said:

- I'm fine.

- But those things…

- Please forget what you saw.

He turned to all the people and said:

- All of you! What you saw here, you have to forget it!

Then his brother said:

- Who are you to order people around? And what the hell was that all about?

Before Camus could answer, a tall man entered the room, scaring all the people that thought that he was like the others, and said:

- He is one of the strongest persons I know!

Camus and Jane, together with everyone that wasn't already looking, turned to see that man. Recognizing him, Jane smiled and Camus said:

- Saga! What are you doing here?

- All of us felted your cosmo rising. So I came here seeing what was happening.

- It was Hades spectres.

- What? Which ones?

- Niobe and Zeros.

- That weaklings? I assume that you settled the scores with them, especially with Zeros.

- I did.

Saga looked to Camus' brother and said:

- So Camus, who is this kid, that doesn't know when to shut up?

Hearing this Camus smiled a little, and even Jane couldn't help but smile. Then Camus said:

- He's my brother.

- Oh, so this is your brother? Wait, that means that this is your family's house?

- Yes.

- Well, I still think that our houses are better. Don't you think?

- You're right.

For the first time that day Saga looked at Jane and a little agape said to Camus:

- Camus, can I tell something about Jane's looks?

- You can. But be careful.

- Jane, you are astonishing! You really look like the queen you are!

Jane blush a little and said:

- Thank you Saga-sama.

- You're welcome.

He got closer to Camus' family and said:

- You are so lucky for having Camus in your family! But I am luckier than you, for having laughed, cried, fought and died with him! The three of you should be proud of Camus! He's a great man!

They looked at him shocked and a little confused. Then Saga turned to Camus and said:

- By the way, you should train Milo.

- Why do you say that?

- Because when we felt your cosmo, Mu, Kanon, Shura and Aiolia had to stop him from coming here.

Hearing this Jane laughed; Camus smiled and shook his head. Then Saga said:

- Oh, and your student had to be tied up by Shiryu, Shun, Seiya and Ikki.

- Are you serious?

- Yes. You are treasured by all of us! You are family to us! But, you are a brother to Milo and a father to Hyoga! Don't forget that! I know that in that time you couldn't see, but I saw the expression in Milo's and Hyoga's face when…that happened. They were heartbroken.

Several girls that were already hysterical from seeing two handsome men there became more when they heard the name of the Bronze Saints. Everyone knew them and who Athena and the Athena Saints were because of the Galaxia Wars, which Saori had organized in Japan. Still no one knew who the Gold Saints were. They only knew that they were 12 of them. Of course that Camus' family wasn't exception. Albert was a big admire of the Saints and was very curious about the Goldies. So, when they heard Saga talking about cosmo and Camus being Hyoga's master, they became even more curious. Then Camus' father asked:

- Who are you? What do you want from my house?

Saga turned to him and said:

- You want to know who I am?

- Yes!

- Very well. I'm Gemini no Gold Saint, Saga! And I came here to aid a brother Saint!

Hearing this all the people was surprised and agape. Finally they were seeing a Gold Saint. Then Camus' father asked:

- What? What do you mean?

Before Saga could answer other two Spectres entered the ballroom: Spectre of Balrog, Lune and Spectre of Minotaur, Gordon. When Saga saw them he said:

- Well, finally I can have some fun. What do you say Camus? Do you want to join me, and maybe you too Jane?

Camus turned to Saga and said:

- She won't fight.

Saga started to burn his cosmo and suddenly the Gemini no Gold Cloth appeared and Saga was dressed with it in seconds, confirming what he had said before. The Spectres saw Saga and Camus and Lune said:

- Well, if it isn't the Athena no Saints. It looks that Athena revived you. Athena is really a trustful goddess, after all you betrayed her and she still forgives you.

Hearing this, Camus raised his cosmo and said:

- Don't talk about Athena!

The Aquarius no Gold Cloth appeared and Camus was dressed in seconds. This surprised all the people in the room, especially Camus' family. Ignoring them Camus turned to Jane and said:

- Stay back. And be careful.

- You be careful. I'll protect the other people.

He nodded, turned to Saga and said:

- I'll kill Lune.

- Do as you wish Camus. It will be more fun with Gordon anyway.

Saga turned to Gordon and as he was going to attack Gordon did it first and launched his attack:

- GRAND AX CRUSHER!

Saga managed to escape the attack, but the people that were behind him wouldn't make it on time. Seeing this, Jane went there and said:

- ICE WALL!

A wall of ice appeared and blocked the attack. She turned to Saga and said:

- Saga-sama please be more careful! There are innocent people in the room!

- You're right. Sorry.

He turned to Gordon and said:

- You could have hit a precious friend of mine. You'll pay for that! GALAXIAN EXPLOSION!

This attack killed Gordon immediately. Then it was Camus' turn. With his Fire Whip, Lune grabbed Camus left arm, still Camus could launch his attack:

- AURORA EXECUTION!

Once again, this attack was effective and killed Lune. Camus went near Jane and asked:

- Are you alright?

- I'm fine, and you?

- I'm fine too.

Then suddenly Camus' nanny asked:

- _Monsieur_ Camus what was that about?

- I think I don't have any other choice.

He turned to the people that were in the room, including his family and said:

- I should start by introducing myself; I'm Aquarius no Gold Saint, Camus. Those men were Hades' Spectres, enemies of Athena. During these 16 years my duty and my life was protecting Athena, as a Saint. I don't regret anything I've done neither the choice I made of protecting her.

Then Saga said:

- Camus is the Master of Cryomancy. He's one of the most powerful Gold Saints. He had three students and one of them is the Cygnus no Bronze Saint, Hyoga.

Hearing this, all the people in the room were agape, especially Albert. To think that his older brother that disappeared when was 4 years old was one of the most powerful Saints, a Gold Saint! It seamed incredible! Then he looked at Jane and asked:

- Is she a Saint too?

Camus took his cloth that went back to Athens, went near Jane and said:

- She the most powerful Saint of all. But more important she is the queen of the ice Saints.

- Queen?

This time it was Jane that answered:

- I have a magic kingdom in Siberia where only the people that have a kind heart and a cosmo related to ice can enter; other people can enter too but only with my permission.

The people were looking surprised at her, and then Camus' mother said:

- And what does Camus have to do with your kingdom?

- Well, if I'm the queen it's obvious that Camus will be the king! After all, he is one of the most powerful Saints and the captain and the general of my army are his students!

His mother was looking at her surprised. Suddenly Saga said:

- Well I should get going! Camus, Jane good vacations! If you need something, call me!

Saying this he went away. Then Camus said:

- We should get going too.

Jane nodded and as they were leaving, Camus' mother said:

- Wait! Please, come to the living room. We would like to talk with you in private.

Camus looked at Jane and said:

- I'll go only if Jane comes too.

- Alright, she can come.

_That's it for now..._


	19. Chapter 18

_Author's note: Sorry about the delay of this chap. Just because of that, this one is a little bigger._

Chapter 18

Some minutes later, Camus' family, Camus and Jane were in the living room. Suddenly his mother said:

- So all these years you were alive in Greece?

- I spent most of the time in my training place.

- And that is where?

- In Siberia.

This shocked them a little. And his mother said:

- In Siberia? _Mon Dieu_! In that cold! How could you stand it? You were so little!

- I stand it because of my cosmo. I was trained to stand the rigorous cold, and after some years I became as cold as the winds that blow there.

- What do you mean?

- I mean that I became cold hearted, that my skin and touch doesn't have the warmth of a human skin that is what I meant!

His family looked surprised at him and his brother said:

- That's impossible! No one can loose his natural warmth!

Camus got up and touched Albert's hand that shivered sensing his brother's cold touch. Camus went back to Jane's side and said:

- Do still think that way?

- How…?

- My cosmo makes my body temperature fall to make me possible to dominate ice and to stand the cold of Siberia.

Albert looked at Jane and said:

- How can you stand his touch? It's cold like ice!

- It's because when he touches me it doesn't seem cold. It's a warm touch. My cosmo makes it that way. Even if I touch the walls of my castle, which is made of ice, I won't feel cold. But, when other people touch me, like when somebody shakes my hand I feel their touch very cold! When I'm away of my kingdom or Camus' presence for too long I will get very cold. I'll hang on like that for two months. After that, if I don't get to my kingdom or near Camus, I'll die!

All of the people were looking at her surprised, with the exception of Camus. It was a surprise for him too, but he hid it well. Then Camus' mother turned to him and asked:

- What turned you in to a cold hearted man?

- Life it self. But the two more important things were the death of my master when I was 7 and when some men took Jane away.

- Since when do you know each other?

- Since I arrived in Siberia when I was 4.

- You said that your master died. How did he die?

- I killed him. I had to battle him for the Gold Cloth. In the end, I learned the ultimate technique and he died.

This shocked his family and his mother said:

- You killed a man with 7 years old?

- I had to. It was him or me.

- Tell me, who took you away?

- My master.

- Your master?

- Yes. I saw him one day and he told me the answers for the questions that I had for years.

- Your fiancée was his student also?

- No, Jane was his niece. Now, we should get going. I'm tired and I'm sure Jane is tired too.

Jane and Camus got up and as they were leaving the room his mother said:

- Wait! For how long will you stay here in Paris?

- We are here in vacation for two months. But, don't come looking for me.

Saying this they left and went back to the hotel. There Camus turned to Jane that was sitting in bed taking her sandals and said:

- Why didn't you tell me that?

- You never asked. I was going to tell you when it was necessary.

- It's true then?

- Yes.

- Then how did you survive those years?

- I spent two weeks in England and then they took me to my kingdom. It was the first time I saw it.

- Now that you mention it, how is your kingdom?

- It's beautiful! It's hidden by a magical barrier, similar to the Sanctuary. The city is built in the glaciers and the palace is as tall as mountain! The legend says that it was really made from a mountain. At sunset you can see so many reflections there! It seems transparent but it isn't. It's a magic wall that creates that illusion. You have to see it! We can go there, before we go back to the Sanctuary.

- We can. I would love to see it.

He went closer to her and said:

- Are there any more secrets you want to tell me?

- Camus you know that there is something I want to tell but I can't!

- I know. Don't worry.

He caressed her face and kissed her passionately.

Some hours later they were lying in bed. Jane was sleeping; Camus was looking at her and said in low voice:

- My love, I trust you but my curiosity is growing bigger and bigger. What is it that you can't tell me? Who made you promise that? I hope from the bottom of my heart that it isn't a man. Sleep well I have a surprise for you tomorrow. I hope you like it.

He turned around, opened the drawer of the bedside table, took a small box and smiled. He put it back on the drawer again and his smile grew wider when he felt two delicate arms embracing him from behind, caressing his naked torso and heard a smooth and sleepy voice saying:

- Is everything alright, Camus?

He turned, looked at Jane, caressed her face, kissed her and said:

- Why do you ask?

- I saw you awake and I became worried.

- Don't be, my love. Go to sleep.

- Camus, may I ask something?

- Of course. What is it?

- Can I lay in your arms?

He smiled, kissed her and said:

- You don't need to ask.

He lay down and pulled her closer to his chest. She kissed his chest and said in a low voice:

- Camus, please love me.

He looked surprised at her, but then smiled and kissed her passionately. Some time later they were laying in bed, Camus was embracing Jane that was as closely as possible to him. Noticing her actions, Camus said:

- What's wrong Marie?

- Nothing.

- Please don't lie to me.

- It's only that…

- That…?

- I… I was hopping that by now I would be pregnant, but…

- Marie, don't stress over it. It will be worse. Relax.

- I know that. I'm sorry.

- It's alright. When the right time comes, it will happen.

- You're right.

He kissed her and they fell asleep. In the next morning, when Jane woke up, Camus wasn't in the suite. Unconsciously she started to feel lonely, as if the room was turning colder and colder by the second. The only time before that she had felt that way, was when she arrived in England after she was taken from Siberia. The panic of being alone overcame her. Then all stopped when she heard the door open and Camus' voice:

- Good morning Marie.

When he saw her face clearly and saw the panic in her eyes, he became worried, got closer to her and said:

- Marie, what is it? What's wrong, my love?

She didn't answer, instead she embraced him tightly. This made Camus even more worried. He embraced her back and asked once again:

- What's wrong?

- I…When I awoke you weren't here and I panicked! It remembered me of the day I arrived in England, after they took me away from Siberia! I felt lonely! I felt cold! I don't want to feel that again!

He embraced her tighter and said:

- I'm not going to leave you! Never! I prefer being attacked by Hades himself that to let you feel that way again! I love you!

- Thank you. I love you too!

Camus touched her on the face and kissed her. Then he said:

- Come on. Get up I have a surprise for you.

- A surprise?

- Yes. I want to take you somewhere.

- Oh, alright. Let me get dressed.

She got up, Camus went to the terrace and Jane started to dress. Even if Jane didn't tell to Camus, she was a little sad that the surprise wasn't something else. Since last night when Camus told to his family that she was his fiancée, she couldn't stop thinking in the possibility of that being true. When she finished dressing, she looked at Camus that was watching the street and thought: "What type of relationship do you want to have with me? Am I your lover or a woman that you're with? Do you think of a future together with me? What do you think of us, Camus?" Then she went near Camus, put a smile on her face and said:

- I'm ready!

Camus turned and saw Jane wearing an aqua blue dress and black high heel boots. She had curled her hair. He smiled and said:

- Then let's go.

- Are you going to tell me where?

- You'll see.

They got out of the suite and the hotel. Soon they were in front of the Louvre. Jane looked at Camus and said:

- Camus this is great! Thank you!

- You're welcome. Did you ever come here?

- No, I didn't.

They entered and they spent the whole day there. As they were leaving Jane said:

- I forgot to tell you two things Camus.

- What is it?

- First, in my kingdom I have two animals that most people consider dangerous.

- What animals?

- A white tiger and a white wolf.

- And the second thing?

- Well, in my kingdom there's a prophecy that says that my son will be protected by special guardians, and that the guardians would have been the strongest of Hades spectres.

- What? Our son will be protected by spectres?

- Yes, three of them. But I don't know which ones.

- The strongest are the three judges: Wyvern Rhadamathys, Gryphon Minos and Garuda Aiacos.

After this they stayed in silence for a while. Then Jane said:

- Where are we going now? This isn't the way for the hotel.

- You'll see.

- Why are you so nervous?

- I'm not nervous.

- Yes you are.

She put herself in front of Camus and said:

- Camus, what's going on?

- What do you mean?

- In the museum you were with your mind elsewhere! That isn't normal! Now you are all nervous! That isn't normal either!

She calmed herself down, touched his face and said in a low voice:

- I'm worried about you! Was something I did? Was because what I said last night? It's because that thing I can't tell you? Please tell me!

When she stopped talking, she looked at him strait in the eyes and he said:

- Marie you didn't do anything wrong! I'm fine! I was a little distracted, that's all!

- Are you sure?

He touched her face and said:

- I'm sure, my love.

- Then why are you so nervous now?

- Wait a minute and you'll see.

They started walking again and in a few minutes they were near Eiffel tower. He took her hand and led her to the tower stairs. For two saints that stairs wasn't that much. They climbed to the top, something that Jane had never done and stared at the view. She looked at Camus and said:

- Thank you! Thank you for bringing me here!

- You're welcome my love.

He took a deep breath, looked at her and thought "She's so beautiful! And I love her so much! I hope she accepts. I can't live without her! Well, it's now or never, Camus! Here in the Eiffel tower, at night, with a beautiful view of Paris and with the most beautiful woman in world! You'll make the question of your life!" He went closer to her, took a small box from his jacket pocket, kneeled in front of her that stared at him surprised and said:

- Marie de Montesquieu, will you marry me?

She stared surprised at him and without thinking twice she smiled and said:

- Yes! Of course!

She hugged him that hugged her back. All the people that were there and that had watched the scene cheered and applauded. He got up, put the engagement ring on her finger and kissed her passionately. Then Camus said:

- Do you understand why I was so nervous?

- No.

- I was afraid that you would say "no" to this question.

- I would never say that! I love you! And after last night, where you told your family that I was your fiancée I started thinking if you would ask me sometime.

- That's the reason why you were so sad this morning in the balcony?

- How did you…

- I know you very well, Marie. You can't fool me by putting a fake smile.

She kissed him and Camus said:

- Well let's go dinner.

- In the hotel.

- It's an idea.

- Then I have a better one: dinner in the room.

- Agreed. It really is a better idea.

They hold hands and went to the hotel. There they ordered dinner and went to the suite. After some time the dinner was on the suite and Camus and Jane were laying in bed. Then suddenly they heard someone knocking at the door. Jane was going to get up, but Camus said:

- Don't. I don't want you to go to the door only wearing a robe. I'll go.

He got up, dressed his pants and his shirt and went to the door. He opened it, saw a woman with purple hair and said:

- Who are you? And what do you want?

- I want to speak with Marie, please.

- Only after you tell me who you are!

- Listen, I need to talk to her!

Suddenly they heard a female voice saying:

- Camus, who is it?

Jane came to the door and when she saw the purple haired woman she said:

- Marika?

Hearing her voice, Marika ran towards her, hugged her and said:

- I was so worried about you!

Camus looked suspiciously at Marika; to him she was a strange woman that appeared from nowhere and was hugging his fiancée. When Jane noticed Camus' face she said:

- I'm sorry. Camus she's my best friend, Marika.

Marika let go of Jane, turned to Camus and said:

- Hi! So, you're the famous Camus! I'm sorry for interrupting your vacations, but I became worried with her when I received the news that Hades' spectres had appeared here.

Camus nodded; Marika turned to Jane, noticed the ring on her finger and said:

- Is this what I think it is?

- Yes, Camus asked me to marry him.

- Well congratulations to both of you!

Both of them said:

- Thank you!

Marika turned to Jane again and said:

- The girls will like to hear this news.

- Please let me be the one to tell them. Promise me that you won't tell them, Marika.

- I promise.

- I'm serious.

- Me too. Now, do you want to know something?

- What?

- Iryan is in love with Isaac!

This made Camus and Jane say:

- What?

Then Jane calmed herself and said:

- She said that to him?

- Well, yes.

- And what did he said?

- He said that he loves her too, but that they would only be together if you approve. After all you are his queen.

- Well you can say to them that I agree.

- Great. I have to admit that I never thought of them together.

- Really? Why?

- I don't know. The only woman that I thought it would end with Isaac was Alexis.

- Their relationship is that of two brothers, nothing more. And Alexis has a thing for Hyoga so…

- Right! You promised her that you'll introduce her to him. By the way, another news!

- For Athena! What is it?

- Sherry-sama told us what you said to her before you came here.

- She did?

- Yes. All of us agreed. You know you can count on us for everything! Especially me!

- You're so much like Milo!

- I'm not like that scorpion! By the way, Jalyn and Sabin are always fighting! They give me headaches!

- Marika can we talk another time? I like your presence, but…

- I understand, sorry.

She went to the door and before she closed the door on her way out, she turned and said:

- Nice vacations and congratulations. By the way, was a pleasure to meet you, Camus! Bye!

She closed the door; Camus turned to Jane and said:

- She's your best friend?

- She is. Like you have Milo, I have Marika.

- She knows Milo?

- Not personally.

- Then why it seems that she hated him?

- Well, let's just say that she is of same sign as he is.

- She's a scorpion? That explains why she doesn't like him. They are similar.

- Exactly.

- Now, who are Alexis, Iryan and Sherry?

Jane thought for some time and said:

- I can only tell you some things about them, not everything.

- They are part of that thing you can't tell?

- Yes. I can tell you that Sherry-sama is almost like a mother to me, that Iryan is a girl with Hyoga's age that is a friend of mine and a friend of Alexis.

- And who is Alexis?

- Alexis is my student. Like Hyoga is yours.

This shocked Camus a little and then he said:

- Your student, you mean as a saint?

- Yes. But again I can't tell anything else. I'm sorry.

- It's alright. I'll wait. Now, let's continue what we were doing.

She smiled, got closer to him, put her hands on his naked chest and said:

- That's a good idea.

He smiled, kissed her passionately, picked her up and took her back to the bed.

_That's it for now..._


End file.
